Ilusión Impía
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: Después de la guerra de los desolados las grandes guerras cesaron, pero no así las batallas constantes contra los pueblos bárbaros. Ahora el mundo esta en tensión cuando la vida de uno de los príncipes esta en constantes peligro y dos caballeros se encarga de cuidarlo. Si aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos extravagantes muere, la guerra será inevitable y la masacre sera masiva.
1. Prólogo

Después de la gran guerra de los lamentos el mundo no tuvo una tan grande guerra hasta el momento.

Ormunm el reino de frío se ubica entre las grandes cadenas montañosas de Krykic, donde nadie quiere ir. Donde el frío cala tus huesos y congela hasta la más pequeña parte de tu cuerpo.

Urona reino del fuego, o también conocido como del infierno, es otro lugar donde nadie quiere ir. Sus habitantes soportan altas temperaturas haciéndolos más resistentes en algunos aspectos. Ningún forastero inexperto sobrevive a ello.

Tanissan el reino de los vientos que se encuentra al norte del desierto de Xyon. Donde sus habitantes suelen ser los más hábiles en realizar artefactos de su propia cultura, las sedas, las telas, todos provenientes de allá.

Indir, el reino de la obscuridad y el lugar de los caballeros negros. Grandes maestros de guerras y astucia al este de Ormunm.

Ethor, reino de la luz y lugar de los blanquecinos bailantes, soldados con gran astucia con la espada, al oeste de Ormunm.

Al sur del reino de obscuridad se encuentra dos reinos más.

Euphor, reino de los caballeros de la cruz de hierro. Maestros de guerras y caballería.

y el reino de la magia, donde se encuentra los magos, hechiceros y brujos más poderosos, Estur.

Pero no siempre todo es pacífico, las relaciones entre reinos se han puesto bajo tensión gracias al descendiente de unos de los reinos. 

...

― ¡Debes huir!

― ¡No lo haré, debo cuidar a mi reino!

― ¡Si quieres ayudar a tu reino debes huir, ahora!― Los gritos se hicieron más cercanos, no quedaba más tiempo―. ¡Eres el único que puede salvarlos a todos, huye! 

...

― Me gustan el color de estas flores―tomó delicadamente una de las flores entre sus dedos acariciando con su pulgar sus pétalos ―. Son del color de tus ojos, y eso me enloquece.

El moreno simplemente soltó una carcajada.

― Solo entre nosotros, entre dos―comentó―. Me gusta ver el verde bosque por las ventanas, verdes paisajes como tus ojos. 

**Nota de la autora:**

 **\- Algunas personalidades de ciertos personajes serán modificadas para que cumpla bien su rol dentro de la historia, igual con algunas características físicas (en especial los latinos).**

 **\- En su mayoría la historia tiene mucha temática homosexual, si no te gusta te vas, obvio.**

 **\- Cualquier falta de ortografía, perdón y díganmelo para poder corregirlo.**

 **\- Muchos shipeos, varios. La loca de los shipeos es mi nombre.**


	2. I

I

Lovino miraba paciente a su hermano y a su abuelo conversando animadamente, felices. Estaban tranquilos, sentados en el salón principal del catillo esperando, pacientes. Ahora mismo Lovino disfrutaba con su familia, aunque faltará uno.

No estaba preocupado, miró con tranquilidad a Daniel que entraba a la habitación avisando que el carruaje estaba bien. Tranquilos, los tres, salieron del salón. Feliciano y su abuelo hablando animadamente, y Lovino en silencio escuchándoles. Por un momento, su cabeza comenzó a doler un poco, restándole importancia siguió su camino. Al salir del castillo el viento golpeó fuertemente su cara, el aire estaba fresco por la lluvia anterior, Lovino sonrió recordando levemente.

― ¿Dónde está él?

La pregunta hizo que Lovino se sobresaltara mirando a su hermano, su abuelo le contestó tranquilo

― Lo veremos allá, recordéis que hace unos días fue a visitar al pequeño Gilbert y su hermano, Ludwig.

Feliciano, contento comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

― Estoy emocionado de volveros a ver, abuelo. ― Reía y daba vueltas saltando, para luego detenerse y mirar a su hermano. ― ¿Estas emocionado Lovino?

― No mucho.

Feliciano simplemente sonrió para subir al carruaje adelantándoles.

― Espero y esta vez podremos tener una reunión eficiente. ― Su abuelo le miró, sonriente.

― No te preocupes, Lovino, que todo está bien.

Rómulo subió, saludando a Antonio que se encontraba parado a un lado del carruaje, esperando. Lovino le quedo mirando para luego, subirse al carruaje.

― Hola ― le susurró.

Antonio, contento le respondió, para luego cerrar la puerta e ir en camino a su caballo.

― ¡Allá vamos, reino de Euphor!

Su abuelo contento gritó, emocionando más al pequeño de los descendientes.

Durante el camino, disfrutó de los maravillosos paisajes, conversó con su abuelo y su hermano, comió un poco de frutas y bebió del buen vino, y se sonrojó un par de veces cuando Antonio se daba cuenta de que lo observaba a través de la ventana y este, le sonreía. Feliciano miraba feliz a su hermano cuando se sonrojaba, sabía el por qué y no podía estar más contento por ello. Podía ser el menor, pero eso no quitaba lo astuto que podía llegar a ser, por algo era descendiente del rey de Estur.

Cuando llegaron, Lovino dormitaba en su asiento, el dolor de su cabeza había aumentado a tal punto de que durmiera para que bajase el dolor, su abuelo impidió que Feliciano lo despertara, tenía un plan. Ambos bajaron, con mirada cómplice.

― Antonio.

Rómulo llamo al guardián de la familia real, su fiel guardián. Feliciano cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar reír.

― Mi rey― Antonio apareció frente a ellos con su verdosa y amable mirada, su sonrisa imborrable y su esencia tranquila.

― Quiero que despiertes a mi nieto Lovino, se ha quedado dormido por el viaje.

― Si, mi rey. ― A paso firme camino al carruaje, abriendo la puerta suavemente. ― Mi señor Lovino, despierte.

Suavemente sacudió al mayor de los gemelos, este se quejó provocando que a Antonio se le derritiera el corazón.

― Hemos llegado, mi señor.

Lovino despertó, frotando sus ojos. Al parecer el dolor disminuyo, por el momento. Aliviado se estiró, aún con ojos cerrados, en su asiento.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó, desorientado.

― Mi señor Lovino, hemos llegado.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego no detenerse ni un poco, aumentando sus palpitaciones. Se sonrojó de sobre manera al chocar con los ojos verdes de Antonio, que le sonreía.

«Debería estar en contra de la ley ser tan… Antonio»

Lovino no dijo nada y bajó del carruaje seguido por Antonio. Miró todo a su alrededor, sin encontrar a su abuelo o a su hermano. Bufo algo molesto «Estos idiotas lo hicieron a propósito». Aun con el sonrojo en su cara, miró a Antonio.

― Llévame con mi hermano, ahora.

Antonio sonrió, mirando delicadamente al mayor de los gemelos.

― De inmediato, mi señor. ― Antes de emprender camino, miró a su señor, sonriendo tierno. ― Señor Lovino.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto, borde.

― Tiene el cabello desordenado.

Lovino le quedo mirando. Para luego suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, molesto.

― Arréglamelo.

Lovino maldijo en todos los idiomas que manejaba, a Daniel que se encontraba divertido mirando la escena.

Para cuando Lovino y Antonio llegaron con Feliciano, que curiosamente estaba en el jardín y no en el salón de descanso como le habían informado, Lovino se encontraba todo rojo evitando la mirada de Antonio.

― Antonio, ve con mi abuelo, ahora. ― Lovino miró a su hermano menor, que le miraba con inocencia, fingida para él.

― Me retiro. ― Antonio camino hacia la entrada del jardín, para salir.

Cuando Antonio ya no se encontraba en el jardín, Lovino lo apuntó, molesto.

― Lo hiciste a propósito.

― ¿Qué cosa, hermano? ― Feliciano lo quedó mirando, inocente.

― No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. ― Lovino tomo asiento a su lado ante la mirada tierna de su hermano.― Se lo que intentas, hermano. Pero no quiero que lo hagas.

Feliciano, suspiro para acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

― No tiene anda de malo.

― Claro que sí. Es el guardián real, hermano, no podemos tener esos tipos de relaciones tan… cercanas.

― ¿Te hace sentir bien, no es así? ― Feliciano escondió su cara en las ropas de su hermano mayor, tiernamente. ― Si se quieren, no importa, al abuelo no le importa, mucho menos a mí.

― ¿Sabes a quien sí?, la gente del pueblo, Feliciano. Soy general del ejército, no me puedo dar esos lujos. ― Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, para luego levantarse ante la mirada triste de su hermano. ― Pero no voy a negar que lo quiero, Feli, solo… Nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

Lovino se retiró del lugar, cabizbajo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

― Heracles no piensa lo mismo― susurro, llorando.

Lovino caminó rápidamente dentro del castillo en el que se encontraban. « No llores, imbecil», siguió su camino ignorando al sirviente que lo miraba curioso. Pero el mundo lo odiaba, lo confirmo cuando miró a Antonio hablando con Daniel en el otro extremo del pasillo. Comenzó a buscar desesperado, una forma de evitarlos, pero al no encontrar, caminó directo hacia ellos.

― Señor Lovino, el rey lo llama. ― Daniel miró al mayor de los gemelos asentir cabizbajo, pasando de largo.

― Disculpa, Antonio, debo ir a verlo. ― Daniel se excusó, para emprender camino.

― Espero no ser yo el culpable de sus lágrimas… ― Antonio lo miró apenado y desesperado, preguntó― ¿Hice algo malo?

― No, Antonio no hiciste nada malo, no te preocupes, estará bien. ― Regreso donde él y golpeó su espalda, para luego comenzar a alejarse. ― Lo único que hicieron es enamorarse. ― susurro, triste.

Había cosas que Daniel podía soportar, había presenciado cosas horribles antes de convertirse en un sirviente real. Pero aun así, no podía soportar ver a alguien llorando, mucho menos a alguien como Lovino. Con cuidado se acercó a él, después de cerrar la puerta del salón en el que habían entrado, sonriendo tiernamente.

― No tiene nada de malo llorar, mi señor Lovino. ― Se paró frente a él, a una distancia prudente.

― Es estúpido, y me hace ver débil. ― Lovino limpió bruscamente sus lágrimas. ― Maldición.

― Si me permite decir, mi señor, el amor es algo hermoso que debe apreciarse al máximo.

Lovino negó con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo. Con los ojos y nariz roja, habló.

― El amor es estúpido, las únicas personas que quiero son a mis hermanos y mi abuelo.

― ¿Y sus padres? ― preguntó, triste.

― Están muertos, Daniel, no vale la pena siquiera pensar en ello.

Lovino caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla un poco, miró sobre su hombro.

― Si alguien pregunta, fue mi alergia, Daniel. ― abrió completamente la puerta para salir.

― Todos sabemos que es más que eso, mi señor― Daniel susurro al verlo caminar lejos de la habitación.

EL mayor de los gemelos, se dio una vueltas para que sus ojos y nariz rojos no fueran tan evidentes al entrar al salón. Pero un dolor de cabeza comenzó después de unos minutos, ignorándolo siguió su camino. Luego de unos minutos, y ya repuesto sus ánimos Lovino entro al salón rápidamente. Todos voltearon a verle, para luego uno gritar.

― ¡Hola, Lovino! ― Gilbert se hizo camino hasta llegar donde el chico.

― Hola, Gilbert. ― Lovino lo miró inexpresivo, comenzó a golpearle cuando el albino lo abrazó y lo elevó.

― ¡No te he visto desde hace mucho! ― Gilbert apretó a Lovino fuerte entre sus brazos.

― ¡Nos vimos hace dos meses, no es mucho, Joder!

― Gilbert bájalo, te va dar una descarga eléctrica si no lo haces. ― Ludwig caminó hacia los dos, reprochando a su hermano.

― No lo cre…― Gilbert soltó bruscamente al mayor de los gemelos.

― Para que le dices…― Lovino sacudió su mano haciendo desaparecer los pequeños rayos eléctricos que se habían formado.

― Casi me mata…― susurro Gilbert, haciendo un puchero.

― Agradece que te dije, Gilbert, para la próxima no seas tan bruto con él. ― Ludwig estrechó manos con Lovino saludándolo. ― Bienvenido, Lovino.

― Hola, patatas. ― Saludó Lovino.

― No me llames Patatas, Mostacho.

Lovino borró su sonrisa ante la cara divertida del menor de los hermanos reales del reino de Euphor. Frunció su seño al escuchar la risa de burla de su hermano mayor.

― No juegues con los descendientes germánicos, Lovino. ― Manuel llegó, vistiendo su muy característica túnica y su mirada divertida.

― Hola a ti también, hermano. ― Lovino pasó a su lado sacudiendo la cabellera de Manuel. ― Imbécil.

― No seas frio, Hermanito. ― Manuel miró divertido a Lovino, compartiendo miradas cómplices con el mayor de los Euphor.

― Mira quien lo dice, señor de hielo. ―comentó el mayor

― Deja de ser idiota Gilbert, y vamos. ― Manuel bufó.

― Imposible ―comentó Ludwig― vive siendo un idiota.

― ¿Qué clase de hermano eres tú? ―preguntó Gilbert divertido― ¿y tú, no eres mi amigo?

― ¿Amigo? ― preguntó el moreno― ¿acaso tienes amigos, yo soy uno?.

Manuel, divertido, escapo del golpe de Gilbert, comenzando una persecución por el salón. Ludwig simplemente se acercó donde se encontraban los gemelos.

― Sigues siendo un idiota― le susurró Lovino al llegar.

― Gracias, tu igual. ― respondió.

― Te odio― Le susurró el mayor de los gemelos, aunque ambos sabían que era mentira.

Una gran, y vil mentira.

― Bien― comentó Alfred, animado― estábamos pensando en ir a algún lugar hoy, ¿Qué piensas Lovino?

― Que no me importa― comentó, bufando.

― Perfecto― Alfred golpeo sus palmas para reír― de igual forma vendrás, Lovino.

― Ni lo pienses― amenazó con su dedo.

― Nadie te preguntó― Máximo lo agarró del brazo― ¡Vamos de rumba!

La cabeza de Lovino comenzó a doler el doble, provocando que se quejara.

― No me siento muy bien ahora, Máximo. ― Lovino forcejeó con el moreno durante un tiempo.

― Déjalo, Max. ― Alfred suspiró, para luego sonreír. ― Si te sientes mejor, mañana saldremos contigo, de todas formas iremos a la costa.

― No me llames Max, gordo. ― Máximo golpeo a Alfred en la cabeza.

― Que sí. ― Lovino arregló sus ropas, para luego mirar a su hermano.

― Me quedare contigo, hermano. ― Feliciano se acercó a él, colocando su mano en su frente. ― Tienes fiebre.

Lovino negó con la cabeza.

―No es nada, solo descansaré, debe ser el cansancio por el viaje y todo, ve con ellos.

Feliciano negó lentamente, no quería dejarlo solo, quería estar con él y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Tenía miedo. Manuel, curioso, se acercó al mayor de los gemelos colocando su palma en su frente, para luego hacer una mueca.

― Tienes mucha fiebre, tienes que descansar.

― Si, sí…―Lovino rodo los ojos, pero el cansancio se apodero de él. Su cabeza dolía, desorientado frunció el ceño, sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar y su estómago darle vueltas. Un fuerte pitido se apodero de él, tanto que no escucho los gritos de su hermano al verlo caer en el frio suelo.

Vio de forma borrosa como Manuel le hablaba a alguien que no distinguía entre todos los presente atento a él. Quería dormir y no despertar, no había dormido muy bien, y al parecer no había sido buena idea salir la noche anterior en plena lluvia junto con el bastardo.

«Como te odio por hacer estupideces por ti, Antonio»

Feliciano se desesperó aún más cuando su hermano comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Llamó a Manuel, llorando. Este se acercó rápidamente y maldijo al ver a Lovino.

― Atrás, dejen que respire, por el amor de Idonia.

Por órdenes de Manuel, Ludwig tomo a Lovino para recostarlo en uno de los largos asientos de cuero del salón. Manuel rápidamente comenzó a chequearlo, para luego suspirar.

― Solo esta inconsciente, dramáticos.

Alfred suspiro, trato de calmarse y sonreír. Gilbert sonrió y Ludwig se tranquilizó, aunque aún se encontraba nervioso. El rubio acaricio delicadamente la cabeza del menor, Feliciano, que se continuaba llorando en su lugar.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Rómulo junto con Germania y Antonio. Quedaron confundidos al verlos a todos alrededor de un bulto recostado por el largo asiento, y a Manuel arrodillado frente a él.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la firma voz del rey de Euphor, exigiendo una explicación.

― Antonio, llévate a Lovino a su habitación, ahora. ― Manuel se levantó dejando ver que el bulto era el nombrado, Lovino. ― Máximo, acompáñalos.

Antonio no se lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó hasta el inconsciente Lovino. Salió rápidamente seguido por Máximo y Daniel, que acababa de llegar. Al ya no encontrase los cuatro de la habitación, Feliciano temblando se acercó donde su abuelo.

― Me asuste― susurro, escondiendo su cara en los brazos de su querido abuelo. ― creí que…

No termino de hablar, llorando. Rómulo lo retuvo en sus brazos en un gran abrazo fuerte y cariñoso lleno de amor.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

Manuel sacudió su túnica mirando a su amigo, Gilbert. El albino aclaro su garganta.

― Cayo inconsciente, al parecer tenía fiebre.

― Oh.

Rómulo sonrió para luego deshacer el abraso de su nieto para limpiar sus lágrimas y le susurro, tiernamente. ― Ve con Ludwig, te necesita.

Feliciano corrió a los brazos de Ludwig, quien sorprendido acepto torpemente su abrazo, sonrojado. Alfred suspiro aliviado, Gilbert miró a Manuel que miraba indiferente la escena de su hermano y su amigo, aunque dentro de él se moría de ternura y el Albino lo sabía.

―La juventud. ― Rómulo miró de forma cariñosa a su nieto y al hijo de su amigo. ― se parecen a nosotros cuando jóvenes, ¿no crees, querido?

― Cállate, eso ya fue. ¿No deberías siquiera preocuparte por tu nieto?

― No, él es fuerte. Y créeme es como un grano en el culo, no te desases de él, aunque lo intentes

― Como su abuelo.

Antonio suspiró algo nervioso al ver a Lovino con la cara roja de fiebre. Máximo colocó el paño húmedo y frio en su frente. Acomodo las mantas de forma cómoda para el joven. Tranquilamente se acercó a paso lento junto a Antonio.

― Tranquilízate, Antonio, que solo es una fiebre.

― Gran susto nos dio, ¿no es así, Máximo?

El nombrado le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. No era estúpido, sabía que era exactamente lo que pensaba Antonio y sus sentimientos. Colocó su mano en su hombro.

― La próxima vez que lo invites a una cita, procura no ser en plena lluvia, Antonio, ni dejarles marcas visibles. ― Miró la cara sorprendida del soldado, para luego reír. ― Te dejare con él, iré a buscar unas hierbas para prepararle la medicina, igual a ti y tu pequeño refriado.

Máximo sacudió la cabellera de Antonio, quien simplemente rio.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

― Por algo estudie hechicería medicinal, Antonio― aclaro su garganta, divertido― esa marca en tu cuello y tus estornudos no son casuales.

Antonio simplemente negó, divertido mientras el moreno salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta de roble. Si Lovino se entera de que lo pillaron, lo golpearía en la cabeza. El de ojos verdes miró al castaño recostado en la cama. La habitación se encontraba fría, por estar en épocas de invierno, claro. El suelo de madera y las paredes de piedra no ayudaba mucho en conservar el calor, las ventanas se encontraban abiertas dejando ver el paisaje alrededor del castillo. Todo de colores verdes, la mayoría de árboles sin hojas, y el olor a húmedo impregnado en el aire por la lluvia anterior, hacían sentir de forma extraña al soldado. Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, recordando una y otra vez la noche anterior, había sido perfecta. Se sentía en cierta parte culpable, ahora tenía más que claro que no volverá a escabullirse en la habitación del mayor de los gemelos para invitarlo a dar un paseo, por lo menos no en invierno. No podía parar de sonreír mirando de forma tierna a su Lovino. Estaba completamente enamorado, estaban enamorados.

Lovino sentía su cabeza explotar cuando abrió los ojos, sentía calor, pero no paraba de temblar bajo las mantas en las que se encontraba. Froto sus ojos, quejándose en voz baja, con voz ronca. Antonio sumido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó al escucharlo y se acercó cauteloso. Lovino le miró a los ojos, para luego soltar una risa, adivinando los pensamientos de Antonio.

― No te sientas culpable, Antonio.

Antonio caminó bajo la mirada de su amado, para arrodillarse a su lago. Lovino saco sus brazos de bajo de las mantas, para acariciarle las majillas.

― Aun así es culpa mía, mi señor.

Antonio tomo sus manos, dándole besos delicados. Acaricio la cabellera castaña de su amado, Antonio se acercó lentamente y le planto un beso en su frente. Lovino sonrió delicadamente.

― Tienes los labios fríos, Antonio.

El nombrado simplemente le quedo mirando, hipnotizado.

― No sabe cuánto le aprecio, mi señor.

Lovino arrugo la nariz, disgustado.

― Solo llámame Lovino―susurró― me gusta que me llames así.

Antonio sonrió, contento.

― No sabe cuánto le aprecio, Lovino.

Lovino se acercó a las frías manos de Antonio, que le acariciaban sus mejillas.

― Bésame― susurró―, es una orden.

Antonio sonrió. Lentamente se acercó a su querido Lovino. A corta distancia, capaz de sentir su respiración como propia, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Antonio juntó sus labios con los de Lovino en un suave movimiento. Sentía morir, Lovino le provocaba sentimientos nuevos y hermosos, no quería soltarle, nunca. Por su parte Lovino olvidó su dolor de cabeza, aceptado gustoso los labios del mayor. Ambos se hundieron en un suave beso que expresaba su cariño, su amor. No necesitaban palabras, sus acciones eran claras. Se querían, y lo demostraban.

Ya nada importaba para los dos, solo eran ambos, en una fría habitación en un congelado día de invierno.


	3. II

II

El día amaneció con nubes en el cielo y un viento fuerte. Ludwig y Feliciano caminaban juntos alrededor del castillo, conversando. Más atrás venía Manuel junto con Gilbert, quienes no paraban de reír por las bromas del mayor. Era el día perfecto, más cuando ayer las emociones de todos se alteraron después que Lovino cayera, inconsciente. Al final no salieron, no con un Feliciano alterado y nervioso, que no paró de llorar cuando fue a ver a su querido hermano horas después, cuando le anunciaron que despertó. Ahora los cuatros paseaban más tranquilos, felices. El viento era fuerte, los arboles cantaban y eso a Feliciano le encantaba.

― Los arboles cantan hermoso…

El rubio le quedó mirando, para afirmar.

― Lo hacen― concordó.

Gilbert codeó a su acompañante, para mirar la escena. Manuel observó a los dos jóvenes y comenzó a reír.

― ¡Ya dale un beso Ludwig, no seas idiota! ― Gilbert gritó.

Ambos estallaron en risas al ver la cara sonrojada del rubio y la sonrisa inocente de Feliciano.

― ¡Feliciano si no lo hace Ludwig, hazlo tu joder! ― Manuel gritó, aun riendo.

― ¡Dejen de ser tan tímidos y cómanse a besos! ― Gilbert no paraba de reír de la cara de su hermano.

Ludwig sonrojado aclaró su garganta.

― ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a otra parte que no sea con estos idiotas? ― preguntó, incomodo.

Feliciano desvió la mirada de su hermano para mirarle y asentir.

― Claro, Luddy.

Manuel y Gilbert rieron aún más al escuchar su apodo. Gilbert comenzó a imitar sonidos de besos, mientras Manuel gritaba emocionado.

― ¡Vosotros no perdéis tiempo, ¿eh?!

Ludwig miró enojado al par, mientras Feliciano cubría su boca, riendo.

― ¡¿Cuántos años tienen, inmaduros?!

Feliciano negó la cabeza tomando la mano del mayor y tirar de él. Ludwig desvió su mirada furioso a Feliciano, y se endulzó de inmediato. El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia los arboles tirando del rubio. Sin decir nada, Ludwig se dejó llevar.

― Oh…

Los amigos se quedaron atrás, contemplando la escena, confundidos. Gilbert miró curioso a un Manuel pensante.

― Mi hermano va ser el activo si Ludwig no deja de ser estúpido.

Gilbert estalló en risas, divertido. Ambos rieron por unos momentos, y luego se tranquilizaron. Manuel suspiró.

― Espero y el futuro les traiga cosas positivas a ellos dos.

El albino asintió, en acuerdo. Ambos siguieron caminando. El viento aún seguía fuerte, haciendo que la túnica del castaño se moviera. Caminaron por el húmedo pasto, a un lado de las azuladas flores y los gigantescos árboles. Miraron al cielo al mismo tiempo al sentir gotas en sus cabezas.

― ¿Entramos?

El mayor lo pensó unos momentos, para luego negar.

― Os tengo que mostrar algo ahora mismo, vamos a la capital.

El castaño asintió tomando las blancas manos del mayor entra las suyas, se miraron unos momentos haciendo caras, riendo. El menor cerró sus ojos avellana, apretando las manos del albino. Una luz violeta comenzó a emerger del castaño y el más alto miró fascinado como los envolvía. Por unos segundos sintió estar volando en la nada, pero como tan rápido apareció se esfumó. Miró a su alrededor algo aturdido, ya no se encontraban en los jardines del castillo, se encontraban junto a la pileta en la capital del reino de Euphor, Cathorion.

La gente caminaba para todos lados, unos apurados, otros solos, otros tranquilos, grupos de jóvenes y viejos aldeanos. El castaño soltó las manos del mayor abriendo sus ojos de golpe, Gilbert aun fascinado le quedo mirando directo a los ojos como de un violeta intenso cambiaba a sus hermosos color avellana.

― Llevo mucho tiempo viajando contigo y aun así me sigue impresionando.

― Que decirte, eres un idiota.

Ambos rieron. Gilbert tomó la mano del menor y caminaron juntos por la calles. Pasaron por el mercado donde la gente vendía sus productos, frutas, carne, de todo. La música animaba el ambiente aún más, gente riendo, bailando y disfrutando del arte musical que un grupo que se encontraba ahí les ofrecía. Gilbert lo arrastró al tumulto de gente que bailaba animadamente.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Demasiado tarde, antes de siquiera asimilarlo Manuel se encontraba bailando junto a Gilbert entre la gente. Fulminó con la mirada al Albino que sonreía inocente. El cambio de parejas llegó, haciendo que Manuel se encontrara bailando con una chica pelirroja con verdosos ojos. La chica le sonrió, coqueta y el moreno simplemente sonrió nervioso. Miró a Gilbert que se encontraba bailando con una mujer robusta, entretenido. Dando vueltas al ritmo de la música las parejas cambiaron otra vez. Manuel casi se muere cuando una chicha con grandes atributos bailaba con el ahora. Miró a la chica a la cara, y esta le sonrió emocionada. Su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos azules la hacían ver hermosa. Manuel le correspondió la sonrisa.

― ¡Me llamo Yekaterina, un gusto!

Por sobre la música, la chica gritó.

― ¡Yo soy Manuel, un gusto Yekaterina!

Siguieron bailando, entretenidos los dos. Hablaron un poco por sobre la música, haciendo que el moreno temiera por su vida cuando la chica le dijo que el hombre que los miraba enojado, alto, rubio, de ojos violetas y temible era su hermano, y la chica con la cual ahora bailaba Gilbert era su hermana también. El cambio de parejas volvió otra vez, se despidió rápidamente de la agradable chica con beso en la mano. Bailó con una chica castaña con ropas maltratadas, que no paraba de reír junto con él. Al otro cambio de parejas el moreno vió una oportunidad y como pudo salió del baile, caminando en donde se encontraba la gente entretenida mirando. Se acercó a un árbol cercano y se derrumbó ahí. Comenzó a ordenar un poco su cabello castaño y sus ropas. Miró como Gilbert ahora bailaba con una pequeña niña y este le hacía caras y poses haciendo a la niña reír.

― Hola Manuel

El nombrado se sobre salto en su lugar, miró a Yekaterina que se encontraba parada a su lado junto con su hermano. Manuel rápidamente se levantó tomando la mano extendida de la chica, besando su dorso.

― Hola Yekaterina

La chica rio al escuchar el gruñido de su hermano menor. Se hizo a un lado para empujarle un poquito.

― Él es mi hermano Iván, Iván él es Manuel.

― Un gusto.

El moreno extendió su mano y el rubio lo tomó, sacudiéndolo en un saludo. El castaño disimulo con una sonrisa el tormentoso dolor que sintió cuando el hombre apretó su mano, al separarse Yekaterina ni cuenta se dio. La chica comenzó a hablar, le dijo que ahora esperaban a su hermana menor también, que estaba emocionada, que le gustaban la fiestas, le gustaban los chicos guapos como el, haciendo que el rubio mayor le mirara con una sonrisa.

― ¡Iván y Yeka, que alegría verlos!

Gilbert apareció por detrás del moreno, sonriendo junto con una chica. Yekaterina extendió su mano, y Gilbert le tomó besándole lentamente. Luego se acercó al rubio y se saludaron, contentos.

― Oh, ella es Natalia nuestra hermana menor.

Manuel beso el dorso de su mano.

― Me llamo Manuel, un gusto.

― Que gusto veros a vosotros chicos. ―Gilbert pasó su brazo por el moreno― ¿Así que conocéis a Manuel?

― Acabamos de conocerle, he bailado con él.

Gilbert rio, sacudiendo el castaño cabello de su amigo.

― Bueno, ¿Qué se siente conocer al descendiente real del reino aliado, Yeka? ― habló―. Según yo sé, antes no lo conocías

Al escucharlos, los tres hermanos se mostraron sorprendidos. Yeka empezó a tartamudear para luego inclinarse junto con sus hermanos, frente a él.

― ¡Somos unos desconsiderados!

Gilbert miró curioso al trio, hasta comprender.

― Así que no lo sabíais…― Gilbert miró a Manuel, este se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia―, Su nombre es Manuel, hijo del rey de Estur descendiente de Anynum.

― ¡Lo sentimos mucho, no lo sabíamos! ― La mayor de los hermanos tomó una de sus manos― ¡Por favor, discúlpenos señor Manuel!

― Ya, levantaos― Manuel, incomodo los hizo levantar―, ni que fuera mucho.

― Manuel, para ellos no reconocer a un descendiente real y no tratarle como cual, es lo peor.

― Pues no exageréis

Estuvieron más tiempo con los hermanos, y la mayoría de tiempo se disculpaba cada uno por su falta de respeto. Los hermanos tuvieron que partir, dejándolos solos junto a la multitud que aun disfrutaba del baile. Manuel se enteró que Iván era general del ejército del reino de Ormunm, el reino del frio y hielo, Natalia era soldado al igual que su hermana mayor, guardiana del castillo y mano derecha de la familia real, habían venido por petición del rey por la junta de los reinos que iniciaría mañana y el rey al verlos los mando a divertirse a la ciudad. ¿Qué clase de rey tenían?, aunque el abuelo de Manuel acostumbraba hacer eso.

Emprendieron otra vez su camino, comiendo un tipo de pastel que hizo una abuelita con su nieta. Gilbert divisó la tienda que estaba buscando, de forma brusca tomó la mano de su amigo arrastrándolo hasta allí, recibiendo insultos. Tomó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, provocando el sonido de la campana arriba de la puerta. Manuel miró curioso todo a su alrededor, no se encontraba nadie en el mostrados de madera a unos metros frente a él, los estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos, todo alumbrado con velas alrededor de la tienda, el piso de madera crujía a cada paso que daba adentrándose al lugar. Gilbert sonrió contento al ver los ojos emocionados del menor. El ambiente era tan tranquilo a comparación de las ruidosas calles de la ciudad que sonaba tan lejano dentro de ese lugar. Con curiosidad Manuel se acercó a unos de los estantes, acariciando delicadamente las tapas de cuero, leyendo en voz baja los títulos escritos con letras doradas. Gilbert se acercó a uno de los estantes al otro extremo del lugar, buscando un libro en específico.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a alguien tosiendo detrás de ellos. Al darse vuelta se encontraron con un hombre de ojos y pelo castaño obscuro, con vestimentas de un color azul marino con un pañuelo saliendo del pecho, Gilbert sonrió aún más al verlo.

― Roderich, amigo.

El albino se acercó entusiasmado abrazándole con fuerzas, el nombrado hizo una mueca pero se limitó a pronunciar un seco "Hola". Manuel se acercó colocándose a un lado de su amigo albino.

― Roderich, ¿recordáis a Manuel?

Roderich asintió, inclinándose frente al joven Manuel. Aún confundido Manuel respondió de igual manera.

― ¿Desde cuándo tenéis una librería?

Roderich negó.

― Lo estoy cuidando por un amigo, nada más.

Manuel miró a su alrededor, confundido.

― ¿Cómo nunca antes había visto este lugar?

― Antes era una cafetería o algo así.

Manuel miró a Roderich, este asintió en aprobación. Manuel se acercó nuevamente a los estantes, interesado.

― Estoy aquí por aquel libro que os pedí que guardaras, Señorito.

Roderich se le quedo mirando, para luego asentir y volver por donde vino.

― ¿Viene mucha gente? ― preguntó Manuel curioso ojeando uno de los libros que tomó.

― A veces, la mayoría son hechiceros buscando pergaminos y libros antiguos.

Roderich volvió con un gran libro de tapa marrón. Caminó hasta el albino extendiéndole el libro, Gilbert lo tomó entre sus manos, emocionado.

― Manuel, mirad.

El nombrado dio media vuelta viendo curioso al albino, cerró el libro entre sus manos y lo dejó en su sitio para parir junto su amigo. Al llegar Gilbert le entrego el libro bajo la atenta mirada de Roderich y la confundida de Manuel.

― Es un presente, para tu persona.

Manuel leyó las letras doradas.

"Hinter der Realität der Magie"

Manuel quedo estático. Estaba en sus manos, el libro que buscaba, el libro que le contó a Gilbert hace años. ¿Acaso él estuvo buscándolo por tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera reaccionó al escuchar a los dos mayores llamarle, quería gritar de felicidad, quería golpear a Gilbert y al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacer. Miró aturdido al albino, que le sonrió inocente.

― Sabia que lo queríais, así que estuvimos juntos, Roderich y yo, buscándolo. Cuando el señorito aceptó cuidar este lugar, se hizo más fácil.

― Os conté de este libro hace años.

Gilbert rió.

― Debo agradecerte por mantenerme entretenido buscando por años.

Manuel le entregó el libro a Roderich, confundido lo acepó. Manuel se plantó frente el albino y le golpeó en la cabeza.

― Eres un idiota.

Roderich sonrió satisfecho al ver como el menor abrazaba al mayor sin parar de agradecerle. Roderich los invitó, después de unos minutos hablando, a tomar té, el menor aceptó gustoso al igual que Gilbert. Ahora conversaban animadamente entre los tres, Gilbert hacia bromas, Roderich lo golpeaba por los malos chistes y Manuel se burlaba de ello. La noche cayó de forma rápida, cuando Manuel se dio cuenta casi grita, codeó al albino para que mirara el reloj colgando en la pared.

― ¡Y una mierda, son las una de la madrugada!

Roderich escupió su té, incrédulo volteó a ver el reloj del salón. Rápidamente Manuel y Gilbert se levantaron.

― Mi abuelo me va a matar― susurró Manuel.

― Y a mí me matara tu abuelo, tu hermano y mi hermano.

Roderich simplemente soltó una risa.

― ¿No sois descendientes de reinos? ― Ambos asintieron― ¿entonces?

― Aún somos eso, descendientes, y tenemos reglas. ― Gilbert miró como Manuel tomó rápidamente el libro guardándolo debajo de su oscura túnica― y nuestro toque de queda fue hace una hora.

Roderich asintió.

― Volveremos a visitarte, Roderich.

― Por favor, no lo hagáis.

Los tres rieron.

― ¡Adiós!

Manuel tomó las manos blancas del mayor, cerró sus ojos. Roderich observó cómo ambos eran envueltos por la luz violeta emergente de Manuel. Al verlos desaparecer dentro de esa misma luz, suspiró. Para luego pegar su frente al recordar lo que su amigo le había dicho, incrédulo.

El reloj está atrasado por casi dos horas.

― Ojala sobrevivan a esta― comentó recogiendo las tacitas de té y las migajas del pastel que comieron juntos.

Cuando ambos volvieron, aparecieron afueras del castillo. Todo estaba obscuro a excepción de las antorchas que alumbraba en castillo por fuera. Ambos corrieron hasta la entrada apurados, siendo recibidos por los guardias, quienes los observaban con mirada cómplice. Al entras se dirigieron al salón, pasaron por un largo pasillo y un par de puertas. Al llegar Manuel comenzó a respirar exhausto, la magia a veces lo consumía demasiado, y estar nervioso lo le ayudaba.

― No sé quién me matara primero, si Lovino o mi abuelo― susurro Manuel mirando al albino. ― No creo que se haya recuperado tan rápido Lovino, ¿o sí?

― O alguien más

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la profunda voz de Ludwig, se dieron la vuelta lentamente encontrándose al rubio junto con Antonio en la entrada de la habitación.

― No puedo creer que llegarais a las dos con menos diez

Ambos se quedaron aún más fríos, miraron disimuladamente al reloj colgado en aquel salón.

― No fue nuestra intención, Ludwig. Nos conoces, ¿no? No solemos hacer esto.

― Es culpa del estúpido de Roderich.

Ludwig simplemente negó.

― Por favor la próxima avisadme si saldrán para por lo menos no mentirle a dos reyes poderosos, gracias.

― ¿Nos estaban buscando?

El rubio asintió.

― Tuve que decirles que vosotros salisteis de paseo y que quizás volverían mañana

Manuel simplemente suspiró.

― Nunca más, lo prometo. ― susurró Manuel

― Eso esperamos, mi señor. Estábamos preocupados. ― Antonio se veía bastante aliviado. Claro que sí, estuvo toda la tarde en busca del mayor de los descendientes de Estur por petición de su rey, al no encontrarlo se asustó, algo pudo pasarle, ni siquiera quería imaginarse que algo se sucediera a su señor.

Gilbert simplemente golpeteó la espalda de Manuel.

― Vete a dormir, Manu.

Manuel frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Si Gilbert lo mandaba así es porque hablaría con su hermano. Caminó hasta la puerta, despidiéndose de los hermanos en un susurro y al salir fue seguido por Antonio.

― Lo que hiciste es peligroso, lo sabes.

Gilbert asintió.

― No te preocupes Ludwig, sabes que nada dejaría que le pasara.

― Lo se hermano, solo…― suspiró― no quiero estar así de preocupado, ¿y si algo te pasa a ti o él?

Gilbert negó.

― No te preocupéis― se acercó a su pequeño hermano. ― Nada nos pasara, te lo prometo.

Ludwig asintió.

― La próxima no te encubriré.

― Eso dijisteis la vez anterior

Ambos dejaron la habitación, caminando hombro con hombro, en silencio. Juntos caminaron por los largos pasillos, las antorcha que cargaba el menor de los dos alumbraba todo a su paso, subieron los escalones para luego ambos encaminare hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, una frente a la otra. Gilbert tomó el pomo de su puerta, antes de abrirla completamente se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

― Buenas noches, Luddy. ― susurró.

Ludwig sonrió.

― Buenas noches, Gilb

Por otro lado Manuel escuchaba como Antonio le contaba lo preocupado que estuvieron sus dos hermanos, aunque el gemelo mayor lo negara. Abrió la puerta aguantando la risa para evitar el ruido, entraron ambos en la habitación. Manuel quedó estático al ver a su hermano menor ahí.

― Feliciano

El nombrado se levantó de la cama caminando rápidamente abrazando al mayor, Antonio sonrió de forma tierna al ver la escena.

― Creí que te pasó algo―susurró―. No vuelvas a hacer eso

― ¡Ah, si, si, lo prometo ahora para!

Manuel cubría su cabeza de los golpes de su hermano, pero aun así su sonrisa no desapareció. Luego de intercambiar palabras con su hermano, Antonio se retiró de la habitación dejándolo a los dos solos.

― ¿Puedo…?―habló―. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Manuel se dio vuelta mirando a su hermano que se encontraba en la cama con la mirada gacha, este vestía sus ropas de dormir al igual que el mayor que hace poco se había cambiado. Tomó el candelabro dirigiéndose a la cama.

― Vamos, acomódate rápido

Feliciano miró a su hermano sorprendido, de verdad que no esperaba que aceptara, Manuel era bastante más frio que Lovino, mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba. Lovino si dejaba a su hermano menor dormir con él, aunque se quejara de sus abrazos siempre terminaba de corresponderlos. Pero Manuel era otro caso.

Feliciano y Lovino sabían que Manuel los amaba con su vida, pero aun así el contacto físico no le agradaba demasiado. No era porque lo odiara, si se deja abrasar por Gilbert por ejemplo, si no que no podía soportar tenerlo en sus brazos.

Con una sonrisa y sin decir palabra Feliciano se abrasó al cuerpo de su hermano luego que este apagara el candelabro dejándolo a un lado. Manuel besó su frente.

― Buenas noches― le susurró.

― Buenas noches, Manu

El nombrado sonrió apretando entre sus brazos al pequeño Feliciano cuando lo escuchó roncar levemente, avisando que cayó en un profundo sueño. Acercó su mano lentamente al cuello del menor acariciando levemente aquella cicatriz.

La razón por la cual Manuel no soportaba abrasar a sus hermanos era por la cicatrices que los mismos portaban, Manuel se sentía completamente responsable al ver aquella cicatriz en sus hermanos.

― Lo siento―le susurró―. Lo siento tanto.

Besó reiteradamente la frente y coronilla de su hermano sintiendo las lágrimas escapar lentamente. Cubrió su boca con su mano deteniendo las acaricias que le brindaba a su hermano.

Hipó levemente y cerró sus ojos que no paraban el mar de lágrimas.

Su pecho dolía como los mil demonios, su garganta se cerró agudizando su dolor y sus ojos ardieron, pero el castaño no hizo nada más que presionar sus labios contra la cabeza de su hermano.

― Soy un demonio

Y el peor demonio que podía existir.


	4. III

III

― ¡Eres de lo peor, Unyan!

La mujer tiró las cosas de su esposo al suelo, furiosa. No podía siquiera pensar con claridad, cegada completamente.

― ¡Te soporté todas tus cosas, tu obsesión por la magia, que le siguierais viendo, de todo!... ― quedó estática, para luego girar su cabeza viendo al hombre a unos metros frente a ella―. Esto ya es demasiado, has cruzado la línea.

― Aera, escuchadme― Unyan acomodó sus ropas, de forma tranquila―. Yo nunca te amé, no te amo y no lo haré nunca como te gustaría que lo hiciera

Aera suspiró, enfurecida.

― ¿Por qué, ah? ― La chica se acercó amenazante―. ¿Por qué no lo hacéis si soy vuestra esposa?

― Exacto, eres mi esposa, no mi amada.

Aera le miró, dolida. La mujer amaba muchas cosas de su esposo, pero el ser directo y frio no le gustaban ahora mismo. Ella lo sabía, desde un principio, pero siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que su esposo cambiase de opinión y comenzara a amarle. Pero aun así no lo logró, ahora los más de diez años casados cayeron encima de ella.

― Si fuera él, ¿me amarías?

Las lágrimas de su esposa hicieron a Unyan reaccionar y dejar atrás su ceño fruncido y serio, era un estúpido, un imbécil de primera. Delicadamente apartó el negro cabello de su cara, y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

― Estoy enamorado, Aera, eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.― besó tiernamente su frente― Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, después de todo antes de ser mi esposa eres mi amiga.

Manuel despertó con los golpeteos en la puerta, y en respuesta gruñó. Escuchó la puerta crujir y a alguien caminando hasta sus pies.

― Señor Manuel, debéis levantaros, asearos y cambiaros de ropa, hoy llegan los demás invitados.

Manuel gruñó más fuerte.

― ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? ― preguntó con voz ronca. ― No soy el descendiente de este reino, no estamos en Estur

― Por petición del rey, su abuelo, vosotros sus nietos seréis despertados a la misma hora para que estéis presentes a la llegada de los demás.

― Esta bien, Daniel, ahora voy

Se quitó las mantas de encima y miró cansado al sirviente frente a él. Luego miró a su lado el sitio vacío sintiendo una extraña sensación, sin decir palabra Manuel se encaminó al cuarto de lavabo seguido por Daniel que cerró la puerta dejándolo a solas, al estar solo miró su reflejo en el espejo chocando con la imagen más desastrosa que podía dar. Su cabello disparado por todos lados, sus ojos algo hinchados y la nariz levemente roja. Manuel aun con sueño se lavó la cara como pudo para luego comenzar asearse y posteriormente colocarse ropa, una camisa color negra de seda, sus pantalones también negros y sus botas negras altas hasta la rodilla. Miró a Daniel que pacientemente lo esperaba aún en la puerta y sin decir nada Manuel se colocó la nueva túnica que este le extendía.

― Vuestra vieja túnica estará hoy en la tarde, limpia, seca y planchada.

Manuel asintió, arreglando sus ropas para salir de la habitación y caminando por el corredor escuchó los gritos de Lovino.

― ¡Es muy temprano, joder!

― Debéis levantaros, señor Lovino.

― ¡Vete a tomar por culo!

Manuel negó su cabeza divertido, bajó las escaleras a saltos, silbando una canción cualquiera. Atravesó por los corredores del castillo adornados con cuadros y flores en su alrededor, candelabros de cobre y plata con adornos de cristales colgaban arriba de él, el enorme castillo era una belleza ante los ojos de cualquiera, más por el predominante color azul que dominaba en los adornos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino; la cocina. Al entrar fue recibido por el rico olor del desayuno, las cocineras se inclinaron al verlo pasar a lados de ellas y Manuel caminó hasta una en específico.

― Buenos días, Florencia

La vieja señora de cabello blanco y arrugas por todas partes se sobresaltó, para luego reír.

― Buenos días, mi señor

― Tengo hambre― exclamó rascando su cabeza.

― Lo supuse

La señora tomó unos de los platos que se encontraban ahí que tenía un trozo grande de torta, Manuel observó contento y emocionado el plato, la mujer evitó que Manuel lo tomara negando con la cabeza. Tomó al chico del brazo y lo dirigió a una mesa en el centro de la cocina, ahí colocó su plato y sentó al más joven. Manuel vio como la mujer le golpeó la mano cuando intentó servirse vino.

― Aun es muy temprano, niño

Manuel rió y la mujer le sirvió jugo en unos de los vasos para extenderle este mismo. Manuel aceptó gustoso. La puerta se abrió de forma ruidosa, entrando un joven alto por esta misma.

― ¡Florencia, tengo hambre!

La vieja señora comenzó a reír, para luego tomar una patata que se encontraba por ahí y tirarla dándole en la blanca cabeza.

― ¡No hagas desorden en mi cocina, Gilbo!

Gilbert acarició su cabeza, asintiendo con un puchero. La mujer le ordenó sentarse junto a Manuel mientras ella iba por otro pedazo de la misma torta.

― Buen día, Manuel

― Buen día, Gilbert

El más alto abrazó al menor, contento. Si algo caracterizaba al de pelo blanco era por su interminable energía, mucho más en las mañanas donde despertaba aún más entusiasmado. Gilbert miró la mirada pensativa y perdida de su amigo.

― ¿Soñaste algo raro otra vez?

Manuel asintió.

― Es el mismo de siempre

Gilbert inclinó la cabeza.

― ¿Entonces por qué piensas tanto en ello?

Manuel lo meditó, para luego preguntar.

― ¿Quién es Unyan?

La pregunta impresionó al más grande que algo nervioso respondió.

― No tengo la menor idea

¿Cómo es que Manuel recuerda ese nombre?

Lovino entró a la cocina furioso seguido por Alfred y Gilbert le agradeció a los cielos por ello. Alfred saludó efusivamente a los dos amigos sentados, Lovino los saludó de forma brusca, Alfred miró divertido la escena, un Manuel confundido y un Gilbert algo nervioso.

Manuel miraba confundido la reacción de su amigo, Gilbert. Había algo que este le ocultaba, pero ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba? Ahora Lovino comía junto a los tres. Lovino miró confundido a Alfred y este se encogió de hombros. Alfred comenzó a hablar animadamente con Gilbert, mientras este le agradecía mentalmente por sacarlo de ese pequeño aprieto. Lovino comenzó a conversar también y minutos después, Manuel.

Al terminar los tres Gilbert se levantó rápidamente.

― Debo ir a hablar con mi hermano, hasta luego chicos

De forma rápida el de ojos rojos salió de la cocina, confundiendo a los tres. Alfred también se levantó, apresurado.

― ¡Debo ir a ver a Máximo! ―rápidamente sacudió las migajas de pan sobre sus ropas marrones―. Hasta luego chicos.

Manuel y Lovino miraron como el rubio salía disparado del lugar. El de ojos pardo miró a Lovino, este simplemente se levantó.

― Ven

Manuel se levantó sacudiendo su capa negra con encajes dorados, también arregló un poco esta y miró a su hermano. Lovino sacudió sus ropas de seda y cuero, tratando de sacar todas las migajas que el rubio de ojos azules había esparcido por el lugar. Ambos salieron de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Florencia, que divertida negó la cabeza viendo el desorden que habían provocado. Alfred nunca aprendería a comer de forma correcta aunque fuera un príncipe, era un hecho.

Manuel suspiró sonoramente al ver al moreno frente a él. Luego del desayuno y el extraño comportamiento de su amigo Gilbert, Manuel junto con sus dos hermanos menores pasaron la mañana hablando. En un principio fue algo complicado encontrar al menor, hasta que lo encontraron en los jardines con Ludwig, sonrojados. El rubio y el castaño estuvieron toda la mañana conversando, según Feliciano había dicho. Lovino miraba de vez en cuando a Antonio que había estado con ellos por un tiempo. Y por su lado Manuel se propuso ignorar el comportamiento de su amigo, aunque le costara.

Ahora quería hacer cualquier cosa menos estar frente a él.

― Hola, Manuel

Correspondió el saludo del chico, inclinándose levemente.

― Hola, Julio

Ambos se miraban de forma amenazante. Cualquiera que los conociera sabía que Julio, hermano del rey de Olon y Manuel nieto del rey de Estur, tenían una rivalidad que empezó desde pequeños. Casi sin explicar, Julio estaba de alguna forma resentido con su reino vecino de donde Manuel es.

― Bienvenido sea, su alteza.

Manuel soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a su amigo entrar a la habitación. Miguel se encontraba ahí, en el umbral de la entrada del salón, con sus ropas de seda, colores dorados que jugaban a par con su morena piel y sus ojos negros y dientes blancos dejados ver a la vista en una radiante sonrisa, ese era su amigo-rival que tanto respeto ahora Manuel le tenía. El nuevo rey de Olon miró a Manuel al otro lado de la habitación, este tenía su cara inexpresiva, a excepción de sus ojos, Miguel podía jurar ver orgullo en esos ojos.

Se hizo camino bajo la mirada de muchos en el lugar, llegó frente a Manuel. Este mostró una pequeña sonrisa que ocultó al inclinarse levemente.

― Bienvenido, su alteza

Miguel sonrió.

― Gracias, príncipe Manuel

El nombrado levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con los negros ojos del rey. Julio al ver la escena empujó de forma brusca a Manuel. El de ojos avellana evitó caerse, giró en sí mismo mirando al pequeño hermano del rey de Olon.

― Julio

Su hermano le llamó la atención, Julio simplemente sonrió inocente.

― Yo no he hecho nada, hermano

Manuel no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Acomodó su capa negra bajo la desafiante mirada del de ojos negros, Julio. Manuel se inclinó levemente, para luego mirar al rey.

― Si me disculpa, iré a saludar a otros invitados

Antonio miró con una sonrisa a su hermano, João le sonrió al chocar sus miradas. Antonio sonrió al ver al rey que su hermano acompañaba, Guputa Mohameddo Hassan. El rey de Urona, Guputa, se encontraba en silencio junto con su guardia a la espera de que la reunión empezara. Vestía su túnica blanca y su muy característico Keffiyeh. Siempre callado y misterioso, Guputa saludó discretamente al hermano de su guardia, con un leve movimiento de mano, Antonio como siempre correspondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Yao recorrió con la mirada el salón en el que se encontraba, el piso de madera, las paredes de piedra y los adornos que tanto le gustaba observar, el escudo se encontraba en el centro, colgado de la pared y la cruz de hierro se veía impotente como siempre. Observó los candelabros de pared alrededor de la habitación, y como estos alumbraban la habitación. También observó por la ventana la en la cual se encontraba, en silencio. Observó como afuera había comenzado a llover de forma torrencial, miró como los árboles se mecían por el viento que los golpeaba, y las gotas de agua chocar contra en gran ventanal. Dirigió su mirada al rey de Urona, quien miraba con desespero por todas partes.

Ser el rey del mundo de fuego no es algo bueno ahora mismo. Pensó

Por el umbral de la puerta entró un muy tranquilo Francis, acompañado por sus dos guardias y su hijo. Matthew se sonrojó al sentir las miradas sobre su persona. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos violetas lo hacían ver como un ángel con sus ropas de seda blanca y esa aura tranquila que transmitía el pequeño, hizo suspirar a muchos en la habitación. Sin duda, los del reino Ethor eran ángeles, el reino de la Luz.

Martin miró con una radiante sonrisa a Manuel, este simplemente rodó los ojos.

― Hola Manuel― susurró.

― Hola―respondió, para luego ignorarle.

Martin sonrió, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos grisáceos verdosos observó todo con cautela. Obedeció inmediatamente al escuchar a su rey Francis llamarle. Caminó bajo la mirada de muchos, su blanca armadura y su piel casi blanca como sus reyes lo hacían resaltar. Miró a su primo Sebastián y este rodó los ojos, ambos colocándose detrás del rey y príncipe. Martín y Sebastián, soldados de la familia real de Ethor.

Martin siguió observando expectante de todo, más bien a Manuel, cada movimiento que el hacía, todo. Frunció el ceño al ver al castaño caminar lejos de su familia para hacia otro lado, cuando Martin observó a donde se dirigía quiso ir e impedirlo. Por otro lado Manuel al llegar le tomó el hombro volteándolo y seguidamente inclinándose.

― Buenas días, Arthur

El nombrado miró con una sonrisa al chico, inmediatamente lo levantó en un movimiento delicado.

― Buenas días, señor Manuel.

Scott, que se encontraba ahí también se inclinó frente a Manuel en un saludo. El castaño sonrió algo incómodo, eran las normas de respeto, nada podía hacer.

La armadura negra de los soldados Kirkland era algo que Manuel admiraba, tan negras, relucientes y elegantes se veían ahí en el rubio y el pelirrojo. Manuel miró detrás de ellos para acercarse lentamente, se agachó tomando la extendida mano de la reina de Indir, reino de la oscuridad. Su vestido de color azulado con adornos negros la hacían ver hermosa, piel pálida y cabellos algo rojizo. Era la reina de Indir, sin dudas algunas, Alicia era una mujer hermosa. Manuel miró por sobre su hombro las mirada amenazante de Martin. Restándole importancia, comenzó a hablar con el rubio soldado, que lo miraba con sus verdosos ojos, expectante.

Los presentes en la habitación observaron al rey de Ormunm caminar entre todos. Mikkel Denssen, el rey del mundo de Hielo caminaba junto con sus soldados. Manuel sonrió al ver a Iván, este le miró disimuladamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Al otro lado del rey, Berwald como siempre con su presencia amenazante y su ceño fruncido. Animadamente, Mikkel saludó a todos los reyes, incluso a Guputa que aceptó sin problemas el abraso del mayor.

Ya todos los representantes de los reinos estaban presentes e incluso Burkhard rey anfitrión. Todos los reyes y sus acompañantes se sentaron en la gran mesa redonda, donde bajo el gran escudo de la cruz de hierro se encontraba Burkhard y sus dos hijos, uno a cada lado, y los soldados se encontraban alrededor de ellos, a una distancia prudente.

Gilbert vestía una gabardina de tercio pelo azul oscuro, su pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y un pañuelo en el pecho con la cruz de hierro colgando. Ludwig por su lado vestía una gabardina de algodón y seda color negra con adornos blanquísimos, y su muy característica cruz de hierro. Burkhard vestía con una gabardina grande color gris y debajo su camisa de seda color crema. Se veían impecables, como debía ser.

Rómulo sonrió al chocar mirada con Burkhard. Vestía con una camisa de terciopelo amarillenta y túnica marrón, al igual que sus nietos que vestían con diferentes tonalidades de marrón. Disimuladamente Lovino miró a Antonio, su armadura plateada y sus ropas lo hacían ver, bajo su punto de vista, hermoso. Se sonrojó al chocar miradas, desviándola rápidamente.

― Comenzaremos la reunión de los siete reinos― Burkhard habló con su voz grave y fuerte, nadie podía desviar la mirada de él, era demasiado potente. ― Primero que nada, daremos bienvenida al nuevo rey de Olon, Miguel

Todos aplaudieron y Miguel sonrió inclinando la cabeza levemente, Julio por su parte sonrió orgulloso, su hermano mayor era rey. Luego de los aplausos comenzaron las pláticas, todo iba perfecto hasta el momento. Manuel miraba a Martin que se encontraba detrás del pequeño Matthew, el de ojos violetas tapo su boca al ver la cara enojada del moreno frente a él. Arthur miró con el ceño fruncido, de forma disimulada, a Martin. Este se dio cuenta y le sacó la lengua. Podía ser el soldado real principal del reino de luz, pero seguía siendo un inmaduro.

Lovino bufó cuando empezaron a discutir, los reyes reguardaron en sus asientos mientras sus representantes peleaban entre sí. Además de los descendiente y los soldados que acompañaban a los reyes, había un representante por reino, estos en su mayoría eran viejos que poco aportaban a la reunión, aparte de discutir entre sí.

Alicia miró detrás suyo a sus soldados, Scott y Arthur rodearon los ojos al escuchar su representante discutía con el del reino de luz. Matthew miró a su padre Francis, este simplemente acaricio su cabellera.

―No te preocupes que pronto se cansarán.

Feliciano miró como el representante de Olon se levantaba furioso de su asiento y discutía ahora con el representante de su reino, Estur. Miró a su abuelo con confusión ante las palabras que los representantes soltaban y Rómulo sonrió tranquilizando a su nieto.

Gilbert cubrió su boca al escuchar las palabras de los demás representantes, miró a su lado y su representante miraba todo de forma inexpresiva y este giró su cabeza chocando miradas con su señor Gilbert. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, el definitivamente no se rebajaría a esos insulto inadecuados e inmaduros.

La mayoría de reyes miraban la escena entretenidos, algunos descendientes aburridos o entretenidos también, algunos soldados con indiferencia, como Berwald, y luego otros algo entretenidos pero que disimulaban, como los hermanos Carriedo.

Manuel cruzó miradas con Gilbert, este escondía su risa muy bien, luego con Ludwig que miraba esto cansado y próximo a explotar, miró a Arthur que fruncía el ceño cuando escuchaba más a su representante «seguro quiere callarlo de un golpe», miró a Iván que solo sonreía, miró al rey Kummel que entretenido escuchaba los insultos y disparates de los representantes, incluso el suyo propios. Martin se mostraba aburrido como su primo, Antonio disimulaba bien sus risas al igual que su hermano, miró a sus dos hermanos, miró a todos. Frunció el ceño al escuchar los disparates más fuertes e intensos, cruzo miradas con Burkhard pidiendo aquella silenciosa petición y este asintió, Ludwig igual le asintió en aprobación y Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

La próxima apuesta no la pierdo.

Se levantó de forma brusca, llamando la atención de algunos descendientes aburridos. Tomó aire y fuertemente golpeó la mesa. Una gran luz violeta salió de su mano e hizo ondas hasta llegar a todos los rincones de la habitación, papeles salieron volando y sus ropas se movieron, incluso Alicia adivinando los planes del chico se cubrió con el cuerpo de su representante que tomó de sus ropas arrastrándolo frente a ella, evitando que se despeinase.

― ¡Cállense de una buena vez! ―Manuel miró a todos los representantes, todos ahora callados―. Compórtense con ética y respeto, señores

― Tú no eres quien de decir modales, Manuel― Julio se levantó de forma brusca encarando al castaño.

Manuel levantó su ceja.

― Tu pueblo es de los peores, no puedes hablar de respeto cuando ustedes nunca tuvieron.

Todos callaron, incómodos. Ese tema otra vez salía a la luz, y no era muy bonito.

― Julio, siéntate― ordenó Miguel.

― Pero herma…

― Cállate y siéntate, Julio― interrumpió―.

Julio rápidamente le hizo caso sentándose rápidamente, Manuel lo miró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

La reunión continuó con total normalidad, sin discusiones de por medio. Al acabar la reunión los representantes salieron del salón dejando a sus superiores a solas, como de costumbre. Gilbert suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello, giró su cabeza mirando a su hermano Ludwig que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

― Así no logaremos nada de progreso.

Gilbert asintió en aprobación ante el comentario de su hermano.

― ¿Por qué aún permitimos sus presencias en las reuniones?

Lovino se sentó bruscamente en el asiento a un lado del albino.

― Es para evitar problemas con el pueblo y los comerciales. ―Ludwig sonrió cuando Feliciano se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro―. Siempre ha sido así, desde la guerra.

Manuel llegó respondiendo la pregunta de su hermano y se sentó a un lado de Lovino con una mueca de cansancio.

― Todos ellos son unos idiotas

Todos soltaron unas carcajadas al escuchar al pequeño Feliciano, que con un bostezo se acercó aun más al rubio.

― Sin duda― concordó Gilbert.

Habían decidido tomar un descanso, después de estar más de tres horas hablando y resolviendo pequeños conflictos y arreglando todo. La misión de los reinos era mantener la calma, la paz, que no hubieran guerras, todo podía prevenirse. La iniciativa de las reuniones, una reunión cada dos meses, había sido iniciada después de la gran guerra hace aproximadamente trecientos años, la cual trajo muchas consecuencias que aún perduran hasta el día de hoy.

Todos tomaron un descaso para luego emprender a continuar la reunión. Alrededor de las ocho de la tarde terminó, todos exhaustos comenzaron a salir del salón para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Manuel necesitaba hablar con su amigo Gilbert, tenía muchas dudas que el mayor tenía que resolver. Comenzó a buscarlo por el gran salón y al no encontrarlo se hizo camino hasta la salida de esta, al salir lo divisó platicando al fondo del corredor con Matthew y Alfred y a un lado Sebastián y Martin, callados resguardando al querido Mathew. Caminó hasta ellos, bajo la curiosa mirada de Arthur que salía del salón de donde hicieron la reunión.

― Señor Manuel

Sebastián habló rápidamente al verlo caminar hacia ellos, Martin por su parte desvió su mirada de Matthew para sonreírle. Ambos se inclinaron cuando Manuel llegó. Martin le sonrió pícaro y Manuel rodó los ojos.

― Necesito robarme a Gilbert, si me lo permiten Mathew y Alfred

Ambos asintieron rápidamente.

― Por favor no seas duro con él, él te ama.

Manuel rodó los ojos al escuchar a Alfred y la risa de Gilbert. Ignorando la mirada algo molesta de Martín tomó el brazo de su amigo Gilbert arrastrándolo lejos de los cuatros del reino de Ethor.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Gilbert le miró algo confuso siendo arrastrado―. ¿Manuel?

Sin respuesta del moreno Gilbert comenzó a preocuparse y se dejó llevar hasta que Manuel paró frente a una puerta, ya muy alejados de la gente. Tomó el pomo abriéndola, entró arrastrando aún al albino y cerró la puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano unos de los tantos candelabros de la habitación se encendieron dejando ver mejor el sitio. Se escuchaban aún la torrencial lluvia de afuera, las gotas golpeaban bruscamente la ventana y el viento corría fuertemente, el ruido de los rayos y relámpagos en el cielo no se hicieron esperar después de que la habitación se iluminara con las luces de ellos.

Gilbert miró como Manuel tomaba una bocanada de aire mientras retiraba sus castaños cabellos de su rostro.

― Necesito saber porque…―le miró a los ojos―. ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso al preguntarte quien es Unyan?

Gilbert observó como los ojos del castaño comenzaban a cambiar de color lentamente, desde el centro el color violeta comenzó a emerger en sus ojos. Manuel lo miró paciente, para luego sacudir su cabeza tratando de evitar el cambio de sus ojos que suponía estaba pasando. Conocía al mayor y su extraña afición por que sucediera eso y ahora mismo tenía esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando le pasaba. Gilbert al mirar la reacción del menor suspiró, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos acomodándolo hacia atrás.

No creo que sea malo contárselo

― Fue rey de Estur, rey durante la guerra de los desolados.

― ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso? Es simplemente un rey anterior.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros

― Simplemente me sorprendió que supieras el nombre― Manuel levanto una ceja, confundido―. Su nombre fue prohibido después de la guerra y después de su muerte, tanto que nadie lo pronunció por años hasta que todos los que sobrevivieron a la guerra no se los contaron a sus hijos a excepción unos pocos, así el nombre se fue perdiendo.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tú de ello?

― Expedientes, libros y pergaminos que encontré en la biblioteca por aquí en el castillo. No es necesario recalcar que son ilegales.

Manuel asintió, para luego fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Cómo sabía yo el nombre si no debería saberlo?

― Quizás lo oíste por algún lado

Este negó.

― Yo no me olvido de esas cosas.

― Quizás…― suspiró―. Lo oíste de tu padre cuando pequeño.

Manuel cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando los recuerdos amargos llegaron a él y tratando de calmar el dolor en su pecho que lo sofocaba. Gilbert al ver la reacción del menor se encamino rápidamente frente a él tomándolo por los hombros.

― Creo que sí, creo que lo escuche de mi padre…― tomó una bocanada de aire bajando la mirada―. Ahora recuerdo sus historias de un rey olvidado con esposa e hijos.

Gilbert apretó su agarre.

― No sé cómo se me olvido algo así…― susurró con la cabeza gacha.

― No es tu culpa, después del golpe comenzaste a cerrar tus recuerdos dentro de ti, muchas cosas no las recuerdas y otras sí. ― El albino le tomó del mentón para que levantara la mirada, regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Manuel cerró los ojos asintiendo suavemente.

― Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de vino y también supongo que tienes hambre― le susurró cariñosamente acariciando sus mejillas.

Gilbert besó la frente del menor y luego se encamino hacia la puerta. Los relámpagos alumbraban la habitación otra vez seguidos por el gran ruido en el cielo llamando la atención del castaño. Luego de mirar el cielo y la fuerte lluvia Manuel acomodó su túnica para caminar detrás del mayor. Cuando salió de la habitación miró a Gilbert con una pequeña sonrisa y luego caminó hasta estar frente a él, pero el dolor en el pecho que lo sofocaba lentamente le dificultó poder seguir caminando y antes de que su cuerpo cayera al frio suelo, el albino lo mantenía entre sus brazos. No dijo nada y tampoco el albino pronunció palabra alguna, rodeó con sus brazos al menor apretándolo contra él y delicadamente plantó un beso en la cabeza para luego apoyar la propia en la coronilla del menor.

― Gracias―susurró el castaño.

― No tienes porque― Gilbert acarició su cabello al sentir como las lágrimas del menor mojaban su pecho. ― Para algo están los amigos

Manuel olvidó todo por un momento, los gritos de su padre, el llanto de sus hermanos, y los golpes. Trató de no recordar nuevamente ese día, aquel día que aún le pesaba, aún se culpaba por todo. Su pecho ardía, le dolía, pero no hace nada al respecto porque Manuel piensa que se lo merece. Porque muy en el fondo él lo sabía, sabía que había sido su culpa.

La culpa de la muerte de sus padres.


	5. IV

Feliciano miró a sus dos hermanos que se encontraban frente a él. Manuel miraba algún punto muerto en la pared y Lovino al parecer encontró algo interesante en sus propias manos. Se giró levemente para ver a Antonio en la puerta de la habitación observando al mayor de los gemelos.

― Pronto será el cumpleaños de Manuel― comentó rompiendo el silencio.

El nombrado miró a su hermano haciendo una mueca y Lovino ocultó su sonrisa.

― No me interesa celebrarlo y lo saben.

Feliciano negó la cabeza divertido mientras su lienzo se desplazaba por el cuadro.

― De todas formas el abuelo lo celebrará y no puedes hacer nada al respecto ―Lovino se acomodó en su asiento para luego añadir―. Te conozco y sé que es imposible que no asistas a la fiesta que hará, ni siquiera intentes decirme que no, porque todos sabemos que es así.

¿Cuántas veces Manuel intentó ignorar el ruido de la fiesta y escapar de esa celebración? Le era imposible, su familia lo esperaba para celebrar con él y el castaño no se sentía con el derecho de rechazarlo, no después de todo lo que hacían por él.

― Sin comentarios― se limitó a decir desviando su mirada a la ventana.

Antonio reía por lo bajo ante la conversación de los hermanos, Lovino chocó sus miradas y le sonrió, Antonio le miró dulcemente susurrando unas palabras que provocaron un sonrojo en el mayor de los gemelos. Feliciano fingió no haber visto nada comenzando a contar lo mucho que le gustaría salir al centro de la capital los tres juntos.

Ludwig observó detalladamente a su hermano mayor, las ojeras bajos sus ojos rojos, la piel más pálida de lo normal y su cabello desordenado. Miró sus labios resecos y de un todo morado, sus ojos sin expresión alguna que miraban atentamente la pared del cuarto, desconectado. Ludwig meditó por unos segundos y giró su cabeza chocando con la mirada de Kiku.

― ¿Qué debería hacer? ― susurró.

Kiku aclaró su garganta suavemente

― ¿Sucede algo malo Gilbert-san?

El nombrado pestañeó rápidamente desviando su mirada hacia el de pelo negro.

― No Kiku, todo está bien.

― Mientes

― Yo no miento Ludwig, está todo bien.

― Te conozco hermano y sé que algo te sucede, dímelo ahora.

Gilbert le sostuvo la mirada, cansado.

― Solo... ―susurró―. Me preocupa Manuel

Ludwig cerró el libro en sus manos dejándolo en la mesita a un lado de él y se acomodó en el asiento prestando toda la atención a su hermano mayor.

― Simplemente ayer estuvo mal otra vez― desvió su mirada a Kiku, susurrando―. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no recuerde más esas cosas?

― Lo más viable seria borrarle la memoria, pero yo sospecho que no quiere hacerlo, ¿o sí? ― Kiku respondió.

― Podría pensarlo…―susurró tomando su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

― Aquí nadie va a borrarle la memoria a nadie, Manuel debe vivir con su pasado para determinar quién será en un futuro― Ludwig miró a ambos y añadió; ― Tiene que afrontarlo.

― Lo sé perfectamente hermano, simplemente me duele verlo así― Gilbert se tiró hacia atrás gruñendo―. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esa mierda?

Ludwig suspiró.

― Simplemente pasó, nadie sospecharía que algo así sucedería.

― Lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo en todo ― susurró con vos dulce Kiku―. Sobre todo usted Gilbert-san, su amigo más cercano.

Gilbert asintió con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué algo así le sucedía a alguien como Manuel?

Con solo doce años tuvo que aprender a tomar riendas y prepararse para ser el próximo rey y criar a sus hermanos menores, después de la muerte de sus padres.

A lo largo de los años tuvo que aprender a defenderse más cada vez que los atentados contra su vida eran mayores y los guardias se triplicaron. El castaño buscó ayuda en Gilbert que felizmente le enseñó todo lo que sabía y haciendo así su relación más estrecha.

Cuando Gilbert fue de visita y Manuel se encontraba con un brazo roto y hematomas por todas partes.

Nadie comprendía el comportamiento del mayor de los tres hermanos, era rebelde con muchas personas pero obediente con su abuelo, esquivaba a todas las personas posibles durante las reuniones, trataba de no llamar la atención, trataba de hacer todo correcto, y su carácter arisco con las personas no era más que un cascaron que protegía a un dulce y vulnerable Manuel, casi nadie conocía a ese Manuel que le encantaba leer y escribir los versos más preciosos que alguien podría leer, su adicción con el té, los paseos por el bosque y esa extraña habilidad de desaparecer cuando quería.

Gilbert conocía al, ante sus ojos, pequeño Manuel. Aquel chico que contenía todo los llantos para parecer fuerte, aunque eso hiciera que cayera en un abismo solitario y triste, en un estado deprimido. El albino hizo una promesa y pretendía cumplirla.

"Nunca te alejes de mi lado y ni yo me alejare del tuyo"

Promesa ambos hicieron una noche estrellada en el bosque, abrasados bajo las suaves y calientes mantas que protegían sus cuerpos desnudos del frio.

Ludwig miró como la sonrisa de Gilbert crecía cada vez más, una sonrisa traviesa que ocultaba algo importante detrás de ella. Miró a Kiku que simplemente se dedicó a seguir leyendo el libro entre sus manos pretendiendo ignorar la sonrisa cómplice que crecía en la cara de Gilbert. El rubio suspiró, conocía esa sonrisa y para su salud mental prefería no preguntarle, no quería más traumas con su hermano mayor.

No gracias.

Después de un minuto sumergido en sus pensamientos Gilbert comenzó una plática con su hermano menor, Kiku desvió su mirada del libro a los dos hermanos del reino anfitrión viendo como el brillo en los ojos del mayor volvían de forma lenta y pasible.

Ludwig era alto, uno de los más altos dentro de los descendientes y reyes vivos, tenía una contextura gruesa gracias a los arduos entrenamientos de los cuales aprendió gracias a su hermano mayor. Su carácter era bastante fuerte, muchos le tenían respeto al temible Ludwig, incluso su hermano mayor temía de él algunas veces. Su personalidad decidida y valiente lo llevó muchas veces a ser reconocido por su capacidad, también tiene un gran aprecio por su gente a la cual daría su vida para proteger. Es estrictamente ordenado, limpio y educado.

Ludwig es unos centímetros mayor que su hermano, Gilbert, por la cual muchas personas creen que Gilbert está celoso. En parte si y no, por ser el mayor debe serlo también en estatura, pero está orgulloso de los logros que su hermano menor a llegado a obtener a su corta edad de veintiún años. Gilbert tiene el cabello platinado y sus ojos rojos siempre fueron un enigma para muchas personas, "descendencia, solo eso" siempre la misma respuesta por parte de ambos hermanos, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad. También tiene una contextura menos desarrollada que su hermano menor, pero no deja de tener su cuerpo en buena forma después de sus años entrenando. Muchos lo consideran como un inútil inmaduro que no sirve para ser rey, que todos los logros que han tenido esa generación ha sido gracias al hermano menor, pero estaban más que equivocados. Gilbert era un gran estratega, solo que todo lo hace en secreto junto con su hermano. Muchas de las cosas que Ludwig sabe, es gracias a su hermano que a través de la experiencias en batallas fue aprendiendo. Los planes para atacar y defender eran echa en su mayoría por Gilbert, por la cual su hermano lo admiraba en secreto.

Gilbert era ruidoso y atrevido a diferencia de Ludwig que era más silencioso e introvertido, pero eso no quitaba las cosas que tenían en común, como la limpieza y el orden, la justicia y el amor por lo dulce y los perros.

Ambos eran diferentes e iguales a la vez, uno era más serio que el otro, pero eso no quitaba que Gilbert podía llegar a dar miedo cuando se lo proponía y adoptaba ese semblante frio y serio, y Ludwig podría llegar a ser el alma de la fiesta junto con sus amigos, cuando está borracho.

Kiku miró a los hermanos que ahora hablaban entretenidos de algún tema en particular y desvió su mirada a la puerta cuando un golpeteo se escuchó de ella. Kiku se levantó y se dirigió escuchando detrás de él las fuertes risas del albino y la que trataba contener Ludwig. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban atentamente.

― Feliciano-kun, Lovino-kun. ― se inclinó levemente después de saludar con su eterna tranquilidad que al hablar transmitía.

Feliciano le entregó a su hermano mayor lo que traía en sus manos para luego acercarse al joven chico de cabellos negros frente a él.

― ¡Kiku!

El nombrado no tuvo más opción que corresponder el abrazo del pequeño Feliciano, el pequeño gemelo miró detrás de su amigo al rubio y su hermano, que lo miraban y entró luego de dejar un beso en la frente del pelinegro. Lovino por su parte simplemente se inclinó frente al pelinegro que correspondió rápidamente haciéndose a un lado dejándole pasar. El gemelo mayor entró y Kiku desvió su mirada al hermano mayor de ambos que se encontraba ahí hablando con un soldado de armadura blanca y a Antonio que se encontraba frente a la puerta en guardia mirando disimuladamente a Manuel y aquel soldado. Kiku cerró la puerta fingiendo que no vio nada encontrándose con un Lovino insultando a Gilbert para que lo suelte de su eterno abrazo de bienvenida.

― ¡Les tengo un regalo! ― Feliciano tomó delicadamente lo que su hermano había soltado por culpa del albino, lo puso en la mesita para luego retirar la tela blanca que lo cubría. Un cuadro, un cuadro de los hermanos frente a él. El cuadro mostraba a un Ludwig serio con su armadura al igual que su hermano mayor, Gilbert. Era tan real que sorprendió a todos en la habitación, a excepción de Lovino que veía todos los días cuadros realistas por su hogar hechas por su hermano y algunas veces por el también. Kiku sonrió acercándose lentamente apreciando el cuadro detalladamente, Gilbert aún mantenía su mirada sorprendida mientras que una sonrisa crecía en su cara.

Ludwig miró a Feliciano, para luego mirar el cuadro, todos los detalles que un cuadro perfecto tenía, la sobra, la luz y los colores, todo era perfecto. Las expresiones en sus caras, el brillo de la armadura y la espada que sostenía Gilbert, el fondo de la sala del trono y la corona que descansaba en el trono real. Y el, Ludwig, con su armadura y su casco en su brazo derecho.

Gilbert se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose al menor de los gemelos atrapándolo en sus brazos y dándoles besos por su cabello, Feliciano comenzó a reír risueño borrando en un instante los nervios que tenía. Ludwig chocó su mirada con el castaño, azul con avellana, una mezcla que cualquier artista podría utilizar. Una danza de lienzos con sus colores en el blanco cuadro que esperaba a ser pintado.

Avellana, el color más precioso que Ludwig podría encontrar en su vida.

Azules, el color que Feliciano guardaba dentro de su memoria para siempre y cual añoraba en sus paseos.

Ambos colores, estaban destinados a estar juntos, y eso el artista que pintaba su amor lo tenía claro, mientras recalcaba esos potentes colores de los demás que transmitían un amor puro y precioso.

El amor que ambos sentían.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

― Dale Manuel

Suspiró.

― No

Martín chasqueo su lengua, disgustado.

― Vamos Manu

Manuel frenó su andar, cerrando sus ojos furiosos. ¿Cómo ese rubio antinatural había logrado que Manuel lo acompañara?, Manuel se quería golpear por idiota, una vez que Manuel aceptaba alguna petición del de ojos grises verdosos, Martin no paraba hasta tener más.

― Ya te dije que no te contaré, agradece siquiera que dejo que me acompañes hacia el gordo de Alfred, porque si no fuera por mi casi acabada paciencia contigo, estarías en otra parte con la marca de mi pie en tu trasero.

Manuel no tenía tiempo para perder con ese idiota. ¿Qué había visto ese antinatural rubio con sonrisa perfecta en él?, nunca entendería sus acciones que para él eran idiotas e imprudentes. Ahora mismo tenía que hablar con el idiota de Alfred sobre la reunión, pero ese grandísimo animal de Martín no hacía más que distraerlo.

― Solo quiero saber por qué tienes una cara del orto, eso es todo. ―Martín giró levemente su cabeza esperando alguna respuesta.

― Lo que me pasa no debe ser de su incumbencia, soldado― Martín cerró sus ojos dolido. Manuel simplemente rodeo los ojos suspirando―. Tuve una mala noche, solo es eso ¿Contento?

Martín entre cerró sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, no le creía nada. Se acercó al castaño lentamente y Manuel por reflejo comenzó a retroceder.

"Aléjate, por favor"

Manuel gritaba aquella frase en su mente, deseando que el rubio tuviera alguna habilidad para leer sus pensamientos ya que las palabras no salían. Mirando directamente a sus ojos, Manuel no dijo palabra mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared del corredor. Martín aprovechó y acorraló al príncipe contra su cuerpo admirando aquellos ojos tan extraños y extravagantes que Manuel poseía.

― No te creo

Sus piernas flaquearon levemente al escuchar la roca voz del rubio, Manuel sintió desfallecer. Martín tomó su mentón evitando que el castaño desviara la vista y el de ojos pardos heterocromaticos le mató con la mirada.

― Quiero hacer algo, prométeme que no me mataras― susurró, Manuel inclinó su cabeza a un lado confundido. ― Promételo

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― preguntó con una vos suave.

― Esto…

Manuel se sobresaltó al sentir una presión en sus labios, ¿esto estaba pasando?

Martín comenzó a mover levemente sus labios aun mirando directamente a los ojos del castaño, retiró su mano del mentón colocándola en la nuca del menor profundizando aún más el beso. Manuel no sabía qué hacer, muchas dudas e inseguridades le vinieron a la cabeza y por un momento entró en pánico.

"No perderé contra este grandísimo animal"

Manuel sonrió malvado siguiendo el beso haciéndolo más salvaje, mordiendo levemente los labios del mayor. Odiando por un momento ser más pequeño que aquel soldado, Manuel rodeó con sus brazos a Martín atrapándolo y en respuesta Martín apretó la cintura del menor provocando un leve quejido del menor.

"Esto se está saliendo de mis manos"

Ambos se separaron chocando sus frentes y mezclando sus respiraciones alteradas, Manuel aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió con malicia.

"Te tengo"

El castaño lo atrajo hacia el alcanzando su oído.

― Buen jugado― ronroneó.

De alguna forma Manuel pudo desarticular el agarre de Martín que mantenía fuertemente contra su cadera, pero Manuel logró moverse vertiginosamente afuera de su alcance, rápidamente acomodó sus ropas y sacudiendo su cabeza arreglando su cabello.

― Me retiro, soldado

Martín saliendo de su trance rápidamente contestó.

― Tengo que acompañarte, príncipe.

Manuel se dio vuelta encontrándose con un Martín con el cabello desordenado, con los labios entre abiertos y rojos. Y sus ojos con un extraño brillo mirándolo fijamente como si de un cazador se tratase.

― No creo que quieras que alguien se entere de algo despertó en ti― comentó guiñando un ojo―. No me sigas si no quieres morir de vergüenza

Manuel apunto rápidamente una parte de Martín, luego se dio vuelta caminando al final del pasillo y Martín no pudo evitar mirar más debajo de la espalda del castaño.

Bajo su vista encontrándose con un bulto entre sus piernas.

"Mierda, ¿y ahora qué hago?"

Manuel por su parte llevó sus dedos acariciando levemente sus labios sonriendo levemente. Siguió su camino ignorando ese cosquilleo intenso en su estómago.

"No seas idiota" se reprendió a sí mismo.

Siguió caminado indagando en su propia mente y reviviendo reiteradamente lo que hace poco sucedió. Tranquilamente caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, los guardias afuera de esta le hicieron una reverencia y uno le abrió la puerta rápidamente.

En la habitación estaban los hermanos de Ethor, Mathew y Alfred, también Pedro del mismo reino. Luego de unos minutos llegó Máximiliano uniéndose.

― ¿Cuándo tomaras el trono, Manuel?

La pregunta de Alfred hizo al castaño apretar sus labios en una fina línea recta. No, no sabía cuándo ni quería saberlo.

― La verdad no lo sé, mi abuelo sabrá cuando

― Yo creo que ya es tiempo― Mathew comentó― Vas a cumplir veinticuatro años en una semana

― Si, ni me lo recuerdes― susurró Manuel.

― Te estás haciendo viejo, amigo― Alfred golpeo su espalda reiteradamente riendo.

― ¿A quién le dices viejo? ―dijo Maximiliano―. Tú vas a cumplir veintinueve, gordo.

Mathew comenzó a reír cubriendo su boca y Alfred tapó la boca del moreno.

― Calla, no se me notan― habló.

― ¿Y esas entradas que tienes? Alfredo tiene muchas canas también, mira― Manuel acercó su mano a la cabellera rubia de el de ojos azulados.

― Verdad, estas viejo pendejo― habló Pedro.

Alfred tapó su cabeza negando.

― ¡Mentira, mentira!

Los cuatro rieron fuertemente ante la reacción del rubio. Luego de que el rubio negara reiteradamente el hecho de que estaba haciéndose viejo, siguieron hablando.

Manuel estaba ansioso, iba a cumplir veinticuatro y pronto su abuelo tendría que tomar la decisión de entregar el trono, precisamente a Manuel. Debería estar emocionado, estuvo años preparándose para ello, entrenando y aprendiendo y grabando en su memoria todos los consejos que su abuelo le daba. Pero después de todo, no estaba feliz por completo. Se sentía horriblemente por ello, no quería defraudar a nadie por lo cual aceptaba su destino. Manuel no quería ser rey, no sentía capaz de ello, no sabía que era pero siempre que pensaba en ello su cuerpo temblaba completamente. Quizás fue por la mala experiencia que tuvo con su padre, un buen rey pero un maldito padre. Nunca comprendió el por qué su padre, el hombre que compartía su misma sangre le odiaba tanto, también su madre no hacía nada todas esas veces que el hombre que se hacía llamar padre, lo golpeaba.

Pero todo un día cambio, cuando Manuel tenía doce años, cuando sus padres murieron. Cuando Manuel maduró abruptamente, sin tener una infancia correcta, el castaño se obligó a si mismo de cuidar a su hermanos por sobre todo. Siempre los escondía, cuando llegaba su padre, debajo de la cama o los encerraba en otra habitación para que no salieran. Muy pocas veces su padre intentó maltratar a sus hermanos menores, todas esas veces Manuel lo evitaba o su madre lo hacía.

Si, su madre defendía a sus hermanitos pero no a él, lo dejaba a su suerte, con tan solo pocos años de vida Manuel intentó renunciar a todo, pero no lo hizo, tenía dos criaturas pequeñas e indefensas que defender y no dejaría que los tocara. Pobre ser viviente que siquiera lo intentase, porque a Manuel no le importaría manchar sus manos con sangre una vez más.

― ¡Manuel!

Gritos, golpes y dolor.

Manuel apenas y pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió que lo lanzaban a la esquina de la habitación.

Dolor, gritos y desesperación.

Tomó una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones para poder respirar, con dificultad abrió los ojos que ardieron al ver una luz frente a él y pudo divisar que alguien se acercaba hasta él, observó cómo Alfred luchaba con quien lo tenía retenido, Maximiliano protegía con su enorme cuerpo al pequeño Mathew que se encontraba detrás el con lágrimas en los ojos y Pedro paró en seco al ver como tomaban a Manuel de sus ropas levantándolo dejando ver como la sangre caía por su frente.

― ¡Manuel!

Dolor, más dolor y mucho más dolor…

Y oscuridad, es lo que Manuel vio, donde Manuel caía, donde Manuel pertenecía.

― ¡Unyan!

Oscuridad, donde el pertenece, donde esta maldito y donde maldice.


	6. V

Oscuridad, donde pertenece, donde nunca debió salir, porque nunca debió vivir.

Manuel nunca debió nacer y abandonar la oscuridad.

Manuel nunca debió existir.

Nunca debió haber respirado, visto o amado.

Porque pertenece a la oscuridad infinita y abrumadora, de allí donde el amor no es más que un triste recuerdo nostálgico para aquellos seres que pertenecen a ella. Pero aun así Manuel sabe lo que es amor, puede respirar aire fresco, puede sentir su piel arder cuando le acarician y puede sentir el corazón bombear bruscamente contra su pecho al sentirse así.

Porqué Manuel abandonó la oscuridad porque encontró la luz.

― ¡Manuel!

Porque Manuel conoce lo peor de este mundo pero aun así se niega abandonarlo todavía.

― ¡Manuel coño de tu madre!

Porqué Manuel también conoce los colores que no son parte de la oscuridad, porque Manuel puede ver.

― _Fuck, Manuel wake up!_

Porqué Manuel puede sentir.

― _Please, Manuel, open your eyes!_

Porqué Manuel puede llorar y reír.

― ¡Hijo de tu chingada madre despierta y levántate!

Porqué Manuel puede amar.

― Vamos, tu puedes _dude, c'mon_

Y porqué Manuel también puede...

― Y puedo odiar…― susurró.

No importó ni el dolor constante en su cabeza ni las ganas de vomitar, no importaron.

 _Porque puede sentir._

― _Yoxozoincek, fokude_

El castaño gimió en respuesta cuando la criatura frente a él le tomó del cabello tirándolo para que se levantase.

― Un kryok, un kryok…― susurró.

Un kryok, una de las criaturas bárbaras más salvajes y peligrosas en el mundo conocido por los reinos, criatura de los reinos malditos. Eran altos, más de dos metros con extremidades largas, su piel escamosa de color violeta que se escondía bajos las armaduras de guerra que portaban.

― _¡Yoxozoin, fokude, ¿zoinfrauden?!_

De ojos amarillentos, afilados dientes, sus largas manos y fuertes brazos.

― _¡Main!_

Miró fijamente a los amarillentos ojos del Kryok, este le miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta o algo. El castaño atinó a respirar lentamente recobrando su respiración.

― No hablo tu idioma, Kryok

Manuel si hablaba un poco, pero apenas y podía entender, sabía lo básico. Este le miró ahora furioso, lo soltó de golpe comenzando a gritar hacia los otros Kryok que se encontraban junto con Alfred, Mathew, Maximiliano y Pedro.

― _¿Trak resta?_

"¿Qué hacemos?"

Manuel apenas y pudo distinguir lo que decían por medio de los gritos.

― _Dirkte Estur futrake, Lovino, Feliciano yak Manuel_

Distre, matar.

Futrakea, príncipes.

"Matar príncipes de Estur, Lovino, Feliciano y Manuel."

El castaño olvidó como respirar al sentir los fríos ojos del Kryok que se acercaba determinado con una daga de _brito_ con él.

―"Al parecer tu entender un poco lo que nosotros decir" ― comentó al ver la reacción del chico.

Debía hacer algo, los kryok no actúan solos, si había unos cinco en la habitación junto con ellos…

El castillo debería estar repleto.

―"Yo no poder prometer que será no doloroso, príncipe"

Su cuerpo tembló y sudó frio, el terror le abrumó y las palpitaciones de su corazón parecían escucharse por toda la habitación, no por él, sus hermanos estaban en alguna parte por el castillo.

Alfred comenzó a gritar al ver la daga de _brito_ en la mano del Kryok frente a Manuel, Maximiliano apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos al príncipe Mathew que ahogaba sus sollozos cubriendo su boca y Pedro quedó en blanco.

―"Después de tú…"― Manuel soltó el aire contenido al tener a centímetros de él la cara de la criatura frente a él. Esos ojos amarillentos que parecían penetrar su alma―."Iré por tus hermanos"

 _ **Hermanos…**_

Alfred cubrió su boca al ver la daga próxima a Manuel.

 _ **Irá por ellos, después de matarme.**_

Los pensamientos de Manuel llenaron su mente y el miedo desapareció.

―"No lo creo" ― susurró el castaño.

El Kryok sonrió cínico moviendo la daga rápidamente para incrustarla en el corazón del príncipe de Estur, pero nunca pasó. El Kryok bajó la mirada a su torso confundido chocando con la imagen grotesca de su cuerpo mutilado.

El cuerpo muerto y frio cayó al suelo abruptamente, todo fue tan rápido que los otros cuatro kryoks apenas pudieron procesarlo. Todos reaccionaron sacando sus armas para defenderse mejor agudizando sus sentidos al máximo, pero el ruido de sufrimiento al ser despedazados los dos próximos kryoks desconcertó a los dos restantes que retenían a los otros humanos.

Fueron segundos cuando reaccionaron, segundos cuando el tercer kryok se encontraba ya en el suelo descuartizado. El único Kryok en la habitación tomó a Mathew fuertemente llevándoselo lejos de los brazos de Maximiliano.

―" Si te acercas, lo mataré" ― dirigió su daga de _brito_ al cuello del rubio, quien cerró los ojos con pánico sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Maximiliano retuvo a Alfred, con ayuda de Pedro, quien intentó atacar a la criatura al tomar a su hermano como rehén. Sin respuesta alguna apretó la daga más fuerte, miró alrededor buscándole sin hallar rastro de él, comenzó a retroceder con sigilosos pasos con dirección a la puerta asechando cada rincón de la habitación.

―"No iras a ninguna parte"

Al no sentir más el agarre de la criatura Mathew corrió donde su hermano que lo apretó fuertemente evitando que mirase la escena frente a ellos. El resto miraron escépticos como las extremidades de las criaturas se encontraban en el frio suelo y su cuerpo descuartizado con sus intestinos fuera.

Silencio, el silencio abrumador llegó y pronto agudizaron la mirada conteniendo las ganas de vomitar al ver el corazón de la criatura entre las ensangrentadas manos del príncipe.

― Estamos a salvo, por ahora…― susurró.

Con sus ropajes cubiertos por la azul sangre de las criaturas, el castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo se dio media vuelta.

― Nos quieren matar, a mí y mis hermanos― habló―. Mis hermanos están en peligro.

Y salió, dejando atrás los descuartizados cadáveres de los kryoks y a los cuatro asqueados.

― Que puto asco― susurró Pedro al ver los cuerpos en el suelo.

― No es ni la primera, ni última vez que sus manos se mancharan de sangre por sus hermanos― susurró Alfred.

― Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

…

Feliciano esquivó rápidamente la daga de brito que se dirigía a él. Miró a todos lados al ver cómo era acorralado cada vez más por los kryoks, pero lejos de estar asustado se mantenía tranquilo.

― " _La desesperación lleva a la muerte y desgracia"_ ― recordó las palabras de su experimentado abuelo―. " _Mantener la cabeza fría es sinónimo de sobrevivencia"_

Cerró los ojos normalizando su respiración, sintiendo el tiempo detenerse. Las manos se apretaron, sus oídos se agudizaron y sus pies picaron.

― ¡Feliciano!

Sus ojos abrieron abruptos observando a su hermano atravesando a la criatura frente a él con una espada en mano.

― ¡Fratello!― gritó

Feliciano esquivó el cuerpo inerte que caía a un lado suyo aproximándose donde su hermano, sin palabras ambos se abrasaron por un momento, comprobando que seguían vivos.

― ¿Dónde está Manuel? ― El menor miró a su alrededor al formular la pregunta dejando finalmente que los nervios apoderarse de él.

― No lo sé, pero pronto llegará, no te preocupes

Lovino colocó detrás de él, de forma instintiva, a su hermano al ver las criaturas acercarse. Feliciano apretó el agarre de sus manos y Lovino le miró comprendiendo el mensaje.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, tomados de las manos. La luz de colores doradas se hizo presente alrededor de los gemelos, sus cabellos flotaron al igual que sus ropajes. Abrieron los ojos levemente, observando como aquellas criaturas malditas se alejaban procurando no ser alcanzados por la luz.

" _Patrem_ "

Los gritos de las criaturas de intensificaron, desesperadas algunas se lanzaron con la daga en mano, pero antes de siquiera tocar a uno de los gemelos eran desintegrados por la intensidad de la luz.

" _Defendat nos et parvuli nostri_ "

Las criaturas gritaban mientras sus pieles ardían por la luz, desintegrados los cadáveres se convertían en polvo que cubrió la habitación.

" _Et custodiat te_ "

Los gritos cesaron.

" _Cordibus nostris_ "

Aun con las manos entrelazadas abrieron los ojos, viendo la habitación inundada en color oro.

" _Animarum_ "

La luz comenzó a desaparecer, y causa de que se encontraban de noche, la habitación se inundó de oscuridad.

― Señor Lovino, señor Feliciano

Levantaron sus caras, y Antonio sintió un leve temblor.

Sus miradas estaban desconectadas, de colores morados.

También, la habitación que esta incendiada, y tragó duro al ver un brazo a medio desintegrarse. Tomó aire y se encaminó hasta los hermanos aplastando el brazo.

― Vamos, debemos escondernos― tomó la mano de Lovino y ahí fue cuando este le miró a los ojos.

Indiferencia

― Vamos― le susurró a su hermano que se desconectó de su mundo, pestañeando reiteradamente

― Si― susurró mientras ambos eran arrastrados fuera de la habitación.

Corrieron por los pasillo, ahora ambos despabilados siguiendo al caballero Antonio. Escuchaban rugidos de las criaturas por todas partes, era de noche y las pocas antorchas que alumbraban los pasillos se iban apagando gracias a las ventanas abiertas en diferentes lugares y como el violento aire hacía las cortinas volar. Vidrios esparcidos por el lugar, pasando sobre estos los tres llegaron hasta una esquina.

― Por aquí― Antonio apretó un interruptor que permitía abrir la compuerta que llevaba a un lugar secreto, difícil de encontrar y seguro. ― Adelante

Lovino agarró de la mano a su hermano entrando él primero, Feliciano miró detrás de él y como Antonio le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero su mirada cambio al escuchar rugidos detrás de él.

― ¡Antonio! ― El menor gritó, rompiendo el agarre de su hermano que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta deteniendo su paso para observar que sucedía.

Diez…No, quince criaturas observando a los príncipes estaban frente a Antonio que cubría la entrada con su propio cuerpo.

― ¡Adelantaos! ―gritó, sacando su espada que comenzó a brillar de tonos verdes, se puso en posición mientras algunas criaturas se acercaban amenazantes.

― Antonio― susurró el mayor, incapaz de creer lo que veía al igual que su hermano, el grito del menor le hizo reaccionar y se dirigió hasta el tomándolo del brazo fuertemente deteniendo su paso, lo tiró detrás de su cuerpo cerrando la compuerta observando por lo que parecía ser una última vez los ojos verdes de Antonio. Ignorando el llanto de su hermano, lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos haciéndolo avanzar sin mirar atrás.

Su corazón palpitaba bruscamente, pero mantenía la calma por su hermano, su pequeño Feliciano que lloraba en silencio junto a él caminando juntos por el oscuro pasillo. Levantaron sus manos libres haciendo salir pequeñas luces de sus palmas de colores dorados que recorrían el pasillo demostrando lo largo y casi infinito que era. Lovino apretó las manos de su hermano comenzando a correr, necesitaba llegar pronto y colocar a su hermano en un lugar seguro. Manuel llegaría, siempre lo hacía, siempre los encontraba, fuera el lugar que fuera, su hermano mayor siempre encontraba a los gemelos sacándolos de la oscuridad sacrificando su propia luz para que alcanzaran el sol con sus propias manos mientras se hundía en un hoyo negro y sin profundidad.

― Estará bien― susurró tratando de convencer a su hermano―. Lo conocemos, se salvara ese maldito bastardo y volverá con nosotros, prometió siempre estar con nosotros, lo hizo

Feliciano observaba a su hermano en silencio mientras recorrían el último trazo hasta llegar a un lugar circular con muchos caminos para seguir, Lovino invocó las criaturas doradas que volaron por los diferentes lugares para encontrar el correcto.

― Por aquí― susurró el mayor tirando de su agarre para ir por un camino a mano izquierda y seguir su camino

Feliciano no pudo evitar de pensar que aquellas palabras que dijo su hermano fueron más para él mismo que para él, en silencio observó las pequeñas lágrimas de su hermano mientras este susurraba.

― Lo prometió, lo hizo, él lo prometió

…

La habitación era un desastre, todos hablaban entre susurros preguntándose que estaba pasando haciendo los rumores recorrer el lugar. Gilbert mordió su labio al llegar incapaz de encontrar a su hermano entre las personas.

― ¡Bruder! ― El gritó le hizo mirar hacia la izquierda y ver a su hermano levantando su brazo par que se le hiciera más fácil encontrarlo. Saltó desde la altura, asustando a algunos que retrocedieron al verlo ensangrentado y con una mirada friolenta y desesperada, dirigirse hacia su hermano menor. No importó, cuando Gilbert llegó hasta Ludwig el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente manchando sus ropas de la sangre azul que cubría al mayor.

― Estas bien― susurró el menor cerrando sus ojos aliviando la desesperación que había crecido al no poder encontrar su hermano cuando llegó.

― Tu también― susurró el mayor golpeando la espalda del rubio suspirando aliviado. Se separaron intercambiando sonrisas, Gilbert acarició la cabellera del rubio riendo levemente.

― Gilbert― La voz de su padre los hizo reaccionar. Ambos giraron para encontrar al rey que se acercaba a ambos, cuando estuvo frente al mayor le sonrió aliviado palmando su espalda aliviado. ― Que bueno que estés bien

― Si, usted también, padre― rió levemente.

― ¡Ludwig, Gilbert! ― un grito hizo a los tres reaccionar observar como Matthew se acercaba a ellos seguidos de Maximiliano, Pedro y su hermano mayor, Alfred. ― ¿Manuel no ha llegado?

El comentario hizo a los hermanos Euphorianos mirarse entre sí, negaron con la cabeza viendo el rostro desesperado de Mathew y como Alfred lo envolvió en un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

― Estábamos en la sala los cinco… ― comentó Pedro―…cuando llegaron los Kryoks y nos atacaron, luego de deshacerse de ellos Manuel fue corriendo a buscar a sus hermanos, dedujimos que lo buscaría aquí… nos equivocamos compadre, el pendejo se fue por su lado

Gilbert desesperó, pero su hermano apretó su hombro en señal de tranquilidad. No podían perder la cabeza ahora mismo, necesitaban planear las cosas de forma correcta para que todo saliera bien. El rey de Euphor suspiró pasando sus manos por el pelo tirándolo hacía atrás en señal de frustración.

― Vayan― dijo finalmente, no podía con la mirada desesperada de los hermanos que buscaban su aprobación de realizar una búsqueda―. Solo tengan cuidado―: añadió.

― Si, padre― respondieron casi de inmediato partiendo su camino hacia la salida.

Quedando atrás, Mathew rompió en llanto al ver a Francis correr hacia él, Maximiliano se limitó a sonreír y el rey de Euphor sonrió tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

― Mi majestad, ¿Dónde se encuentra el rey Rómulo? ― preguntó Pedro

Con eso bastó para que sus ojos se abrieran y lo mirara casi como si hubiera dicho algo irrespetuoso hacia él, Maximiliano mordió sus labios entendiendo aquello y Pedro suspiró.

― Está afuera… solo

Por su lado los hermanos salieron del escondite, hombro a hombro, y al salir de los largos laberinto de pasillos se encontraron con el lugar a oscuras, el viento entraba de forma brusca y el frío se hizo aún más presente, las ventanales estaban rotos y los cristales de colores que adornaban estos mismos estaban repartidos por el suelo mientras la lluvia entraba mojando todo a su paso. Caminaron juntos, hombro a hombro, Ludwig por la izquierda el lado de la pared y Gilbert por la derecha por el lado de las ventanas. La tormenta hacía reaparecer luz gracias los relámpagos y truenos que esta ocasionaba, no tenían otra opción que confiar en sus instintos y guiarse por el lugar a oscuras, no se podían dar el lujo de llamar la atención con alguna antorcha.

Un rugido lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlos girar bruscamente sonó detrás de ellos al final del pasillo. Casi treinta criaturas, no solo kryoks, se encontraban frente a ellos listos para atacar, con la mirada afinada y sus ojos aterradores como sus aspectos, a unos pasos frente a ellos estaba algo que no lograron identificar de forma clara, era negra y borrosa, casi distorsionada que impedía verle con claridad, aun así los hermanos juraron ver una sonrisa con no muy buenas intenciones de aquella criatura mientras apuntaba hacia ellos emitiendo el mismo rugido de hace segundos atrás fuerte y chillona, casi como si le estuvieran torturando, dando la señal de atacar.

Gilbert miró de reojo a su hermano, ambos jurando proteger al otro con la luna de testigo de sus almas, más no podía ver por las nubes que le censuraban tal acto de amor mutuo de hermanos.

―Hasta la muerte― la voz de la luna hizo retumbar el lugar, Gilbert sacando su espada plateada que reflejó el color rojizo que adopto el cielo gracias a la luz que resplandecía la luna roja como sus ojos…

― Hasta la muerte― dijeron ambos, casi como una posible despedida

 _Y hasta más allá de lo que consideramos muerte_


	7. VI

Sacó la espada que se encontraba incrustada en la criatura, esta cayó inerte al suelo provocando un ruido seco. Su aspecto era, literalmente hablando, una mierda considerando que estaba bañado en sangre de diferentes criaturas que fueron apareciendo cada vez más. Estaba desesperado y casi enloquecido por encontrar a sus hermanos, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y la excitación estaba en su punto auge, no podía parar. Aunque cierta satisfacción crecía dentro de sí al ver aquellos cadáveres descuartizados, su mente se centró en seguir buscando, recuperando mínimamente la cordura. Siguió su camino pasando sobre la sangre, los intestinos y miembros esparcidos por el lugar, ignorándolo como si fuera normal. Salió de la habitación y casi de inmediato su vista se agudizó, miró como el pasillo estaba con leve manchas de sangre rosa, verde y azul, o eso imaginaba ya que su vista aunque era menos limitada como la de los demás, era como casi un gato, veía solo las sombras y el mínimo movimiento de ellas, pero conocía la sangre de esas criaturas así que imaginaba el cuarto anterior como un lienzo pintado por un excéntrico artista.

Caminó en silencio, sin ruido alguno ocultando su presencia al ver a una criatura al fondo del pasillo. Era grande y ancha con una forma extraña, no importaba ya que parecía no haberse percatado aun de su verdugo a unos metros. Siguió, como si de un felino se tratara, hasta colocarse detrás de aquella enorme criatura. Empuñó la espada entre sus resbaladizas y ensangrentadas manos próximo a atacar.

― ¡Puta madre! ―exclamó al reconocer la figura ante a él, pero era tarde y toda su fuerza en atacar se dirigía a él.

La persona frente al castaño se dio la vuelta con la mirada que demostraba asombro y se corrió a un lado. Casi de inmediato otra espada blandió la suya mandándola a volar a metros lejos del castaño. Gruñó en voz baja alzando la mirada observando a la criatura que había aparecido, era un soldado Mit que estaba concentrado en ubicar su corazón para asesinarle. El Mit se abalanzó sobre él príncipe con la espada en mano, casi de inmediato la luz entre sus propias manos parecieron haciendo crecer una extraña sensación en el ambiente, puso la mano frente a él cuándo la espada se encontraba a unos centímetros de su corazón, y al hacer contacto la espada se evaporó entre una negra aura proveniente de sus manos que anteriormente era de un color dorado. El Mit soldado chilló en su oído con la intención de aturdirle mientras Manuel se encontraba con la defensa vulnerada, una de sus manos se dirigió al rostro del Mit que mantenía los ojos cerrados, un grave error, mientras la palma abierta hacia contacto con su cara y empezaba a gritar de agonía. Con la otra mano, después de que la espada enemiga evaporara, tomó su cuello para que con la otra que fundía su rostro entrara de forma salvaje por su boca. Indagó profundamente hasta llegar a cierto punto donde su puño dentro de la garganta del Mit se abrió haciendo sus uñas, que se habían convertido en una especie de garras, destrozaran la garganta del soldado. Sin estar tranquilo, con la paranoia de que la criatura reviviría de forma repentina, arrancó su cabeza junto con su columna vertebral. Soltó la cabeza unida a la columna de la criatura inerte frente a él. No sentía nada, la persona que se mantuvo en todo momento distante observó los ojos pálidos y sin vida de Manuel que se pudo ver gracias a los relámpagos continuos que el cielo manifestó.

― ¿Qué hace aquí, mi príncipe?

Su voz era tranquila, ignorado lo sucedido, ¿Quién era él para reclamarle? También se divertía haciendo su trabajo, pero parecía que el príncipe no lo disfrutaba del todo, su mente estaba atormentada o quizás estaba mal y solo le daba igual.

―Estoy buscando a mis hermanos, ¿los has visto Iván?

― No, mi señor― el nombrado negó―. ¿Pero no deberían estar en el refugio?

―No―respondió inmediatamente al caballero―. No lo creo, además no puedo ir a afirmarlo, si voy seguramente no me dejaran salir de allí. Voy a buscar por todos los rincones de este castillo si es necesario, para que la idea de que estén allá se cruce nuevamente por mi cabeza

Su voz era distante, como si de verdad estuviera en otro mundo ignorando a su alrededor, o solamente estaba muy concentrado en encontrarlos, pensó Iván.

― Si no le molesta mi señor― susurró el más alto cuidando sus palabras―. Me gustaría acompañarlo

― ¿No encuentras a tú rey? ― preguntó reanudando su camino.

― No mi señor― respondió siguiéndole a cierta distancia prudente―. Está con Berwald en el refugio

― ¿Cuál es tu razón de estar aquí entonces?

― Mi hermana, señor― doblaron por una esquina al final del pasillo. Iván había pasado por allí y sabía que estaba limpio, por eso le sorprendió que un soldado Mit estuviera solo y pareciera por ese lado. Bueno, él no lo sabía todo, tampoco es que se comiera la cabeza pensando en aquello, tampoco le importaba demasiado. ―… mi hermana mayor fue a buscar a mi hermana menor, pero llegó Natalia sin Yekaterina, así que vine a buscarla, mi señor

― Deja de llamarme así― refunfuñó molesto e incómodo―. Llámame por mi nombre Manuel

―Imposible mi señor― siguieron caminando por los pasillos

― ¿Está mi abuelo en el refugio?

Iván negó.

― No cuando me fui

Manuel chasqueó la lengua. De igual forma su prioridad eran sus hermanos, no aquel vejestorio que mantenía su rostro joven.

― Buscaremos a tu hermana y a mis hermanos, ¿Ya? ― Iván asintió―. ¿Dónde te falta buscar?

― He venido por aquí mismo, y como puedo observar usted también. Sugiero ir por el otro lado, por el norte.

Manuel paró observando por la ventana sin vidrios, solo el marco, donde el cielo adoptó un extraño color rojo.

― Vamos― susurró retrocediendo a la dirección contraria.

Iván le siguió en silencio observando de reojo el cielo rojizo y extravagante sobre ellos. Giró su cabeza caminando detrás del príncipe, ahora la prioridad era encontrar a sus respectivos hermanos y hermana e irse al refugio, quizás después podrían pensar en aquello.

Siguieron caminando por los ya no muy oscuros pasillos del castillo, ya que Iván encendió una antorcha para alumbra de mejor manera y así poder avisar a quienes les vieran que estaba allí. Manuel le restó importancia, ya había asesinado a más de veinte criaturas esa noche, no le sería problema hacer lo mismo si le llegasen a atacar. Revisaron habitación por habitación, tratando de encontrarles a los tres, había una mínima posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos, o eso comentaban entre si antes de llegar a una habitación al fondo de un destrozado pasillo.

Manuel tenía un presentimiento malo al abrir la puerta, la habitación estaba alumbrada por un candelabro en medio de la habitación. Allí, casi en el fondo estaba…

― Hermana

El primero en reaccionar fue Iván, quien con la voz tranquila llamó a la chica arrinconada al fondo de la habitación.

― Hermana ven

Entraron, Manuel cerrando la puerta detrás de si manteniendo la distancia. Se quedó en silencio observando el candelabro y como algo extraño le rodeaba. Se acercó finalmente para observar lo que reconoció como un pentagrama hecho con sangre y un corazón en medio de este.

No fue la sangre, ni el pentagrama, ni que Iván se alejó repentinamente de su hermana…

Fue el corazón que comenzó a palpitar al mismo tiempo en que la chica se levantaba y giraba la cabeza, lo que provocó el sentimiento de desesperación en el castaño.

Manuel levantó la mirada encontrando con la chica caminando tambaleante a por ellos, ensangrentada y con el pecho abierto dejando ver el espacio donde debería ir su corazón. Sacó su espada colocándose en guardia frente a Iván que estaba en silencio, con la boca entre abierta en estado de shock.

― Iván…― susurró apretando el agarre de su espada. ― Tu hermana ya no pertenece a este mundo

Su ojo izquierdo colgaba por la cuenca y el derecho estaba negro, un derrame ocular pensó Manuel. Su piel estaba pálida y su cabello aun brillaba pero se encontraba lleno de sangre por el lado Izquierdo. Se lanzó a ellos fuertemente, Manuel tomó del brazo al gran hombre lanzándolo contra la pared, Iván no reaccionó y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sus piernas temblaban y con las pequeñas fuerza que le quedaban levantó la mirada, observando como su hermana trataba de matar al príncipe de Estur. Sus ojos no querían aceptar lo que observaba, casi como si de una ilusión se tratara, pensó que era una broma.

Su hermana, su querida hermana ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de él, de forma rápida se levantó mirando de reojo como Manuel evitaba ser mordido, arañado y herido por la chica. Caminó al candelabro observando el pentagrama y el corazón latente que se encontraba en medio. Tomó su espada, con las lágrimas saliendo sin parar, enterrándolo haciendo detener el corazón. La chica gritó, mientras se retorcía del dolor, tratando de llegar hasta su hermano arrastrándose por el suelo.

Murió al tocar los pies de Iván.

Manuel respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, se había abstenido a atacar a la chica por respeto a la misma que conoció en vida. Suspiró al ver como Iván seguía viendo el cuerpo inerte de su hermana mayor. Se acercó apretando la herida en su hombro derecho que le provocó la chica cuando le atacaba, y se colocó a su lado viendo junto a él el cuerpo muerto de la chica. Manuel cerró los ojos evitando ver el ojo que les acechaba con odio.

Iván se agachó quitando su gran abrigo al mismo tiempo tapando a su hermana y luego sentarse junto a ella. Manuel imitó su acción, sentados ambos observando el ahora bulto cubierto.

― Mientras se arrastraba a mí escuche algo…― Iván suspiró, girando su cabeza para mirar al príncipe― Me dijo te amo, Manuel, mientras se moría…

Manuel suspiró colocando una mano en el hombro del hombre.

― He matado a mi hermana― susurró con la voz débil y quebrada―. Por Idonia, he matado a mi hermana

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Manuel tomó el brazo del mayor haciéndolo costarse sobre él, dejando su rubia cabeza en sus piernas en forma de indio. Escuchó los sollozos mientras frotaba sus manos con sangre seca sobre su cabellera, sintiendo la amargura del rubio.

Dejó que llorara todo lo que su cansado cuerpo podía soportar. Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, Iván calló. Sus respiraciones era lo único audible en la habitación y Manuel se mantuvo observando el bulto el cual Iván veía con sus destrozados ojos, estirando su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarlo.

Iván se movió, sacando a Manuel de sus pensamientos. Se sentó de forma correcta sorbiendo su nariz, Manuel se movió de tal manera que tomó entre sus manos el rostro demacrado de su acompañante. Sus ojos violetas estaban tristes y melancólicos, sus labios rojos a la par con su característica nariz que poseía. Aun así, con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo débil, le dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa.

― De vemos ir a por sus hermanos― susurró

Manuel seguía observando sus ojos, sintiendo la amargura en su pecho. Negó, acariciando con su pulgar las calientes mejillas del rubio.

― Cuando estés mejor― susurró calmadamente.

El soldado cerró los ojos sintiendo las frías manos del menor y se restregó contra estas. Con sus grandes y pálidas manos, las tomó alejándolas de su propio rostro.

― Estoy mejor, príncipe― su voz era débil, casi inaudible, pero perfectamente clara para Manuel―. Debemos ir a por sus hermanos…No quiero…no…―Desvió la mirada cerrando sus cansados ojos

― ¿No qué?

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

― No quiero que le suceda lo mismo que a mí― pestañeó lentamente, con cansancio y dolor―. Así que por favor, vamos

Manuel entre cerró los ojos suspirando. Bajo la luz del candelabro sobre el pentagrama, Manuel se acercó al mayor haciendo un esfuerzo para alcanzar su frente. Allí, debajo de sus rubios cabellos, depositó un beso corto y tierno que trasmitía su agradecimiento y condolencias.

― Vamos

No necesitaban palabras, sus ojos transmitían la verdad. Iván podía ver la desesperación oculta del príncipe, aquel que abandonó su propia misión de encontrar a sus pequeños hermanos, para acompañarlo en su depresión después de que permitiera viajar a su hermana al Porkytio, el lugar donde las almas descansaban de sus largas y vigorosas vidas.

Agradeció internamente que no le abandonara, Iván podía haber sido capaz de quitarse la vida misma luego de apuñalar el envenenado corazón de su hermana mayor.

Agradecía, también, las manos que lo guiaron fuera de la habitación.

Entrelazadas, evitando que quedase atrás en la oscuridad, observó la mirada determinada del castaño.

Aquel que abandonó su propia cordura por sus hermanos y por él, mientras seguían los pasillos bajo el rojo cielo que lloraba.

Lloraba sangre.

La luna estaba mal.

La luna lloraba sangre.

La luna está herida.


	8. VII

— ¡Gilbert!

Rápidamente Ludwig degolló a la criatura entre sus brazos y corrió a socorrer a su hermano.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien

El mayor estaba recargado contra la pared respirando de forma fuerte. Con su mano izquierda cubría su herida en el hombro derecho, bufó, dolía pero no se dejaba vencer tan fácil. Le hizo una seña a su hermano que se encargó de las dos criaturas restantes.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— Gilbert negó despegado su cuerpo de la pared para empezar su caminar seguido de su hermano menor— deberíamos  
Volver, se Podría infectar

Negó.

— Debemos seguir

El rubio suspiró, su hermano estaba decidido a encontrar a Manuel. Después de todo era el propósito de su vida.

Protegerlo.

Levantó su mano izquierda ensangrentada y la restregó contra la ventana, así la luna brilló al verlo y llorando, llorando sangre, la luna vió a sus hijos correr por los pasillos, desesperados por encontrar al mayor de los hermanos del reino vecino. La ilusión apareció y la herida de Gilbert era disimulada con la poca magia que poseía.

— Todo estará bien— Ludwig tomó del brazo a su hermano, que comenzaba a morder su labio con ansiedad.

— Sí— afirmó, soltando su mutilado labio inferior— debe estarlo

Siguieron su camino, sin luz de los candelabros o antorchas ya que la luna los guiaba.

«Allí no»

La voz resonaba por los no tan solitarios pasillos donde los hermanos se encontraban, ambos siguiendo las indicaciones confiando en la luna.

«Oh...›

Fue cuando la luna quedó en completo silencio cuando quedaron frente a una puerta, supieron que debían entrar. La puerta fue abierta con cuidado, dejando ver un oscuro lugar alumbrado con un pequeño e insignificante candelabro en el suelo, con una tenue luz.

— Manuel— el primero en hablar fue Gilbert

Al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista del suelo y sus ojos chocaron con los carmesí del mayor.

Algo en el fondo de los hermanos se sacudió.

Quedaron en silencio viendo la sangre que escurría por su cara, sus manos, sus ropas.

Su esencia, su todo apestaba a sangre fresca.

Detrás de él apareció la enorme figura de Iván con la mirada fría, cansada, angustiarse y rota. Sobretodo rota.

Kytrio les observó en silencio y con sus manos acarició una de las mejillas del más alto. También, con sus fríos labios depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha. Kytrio, con sus ojos amarillos observó con recelo al de ojos rojos.

— Lovino... Feliciano— sus ojos reflejaban desesperación pero también cansancio por el sobre esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo hacía ya un rato— ellos...

— Están a salvo— le interrumpió el mayor— vamos

— No —susurró lamiendo sus labios morados— me mientes

— Manuel —caminó hasta él, se arrodillo frente su cansado cuerpo— yo no miento

—Yo...— no terminó de hablar, pestañando suavemente cuando el dolor en su cuerpo aumentó.

— Vamos— le susurró. Manuel asintió con dolor.

Antes de que su cuerpo cayera al frio suelo luego de reincorporarse, Gilbert lo atrapó entre sus brazos ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía por la cortada que había recibido. En silencio Ludwig se acercó, consiente del estado de su hermano mayor, tomando al príncipe entre sus fornidos brazos, y el silencio observó la ilusión que acabó sobre la herida de su hermano.

Gilbert le asintió, asegurándole que la herida no era más que superficial y no era tan vital como creía. Deicidio creerle a su hermano, aun siendo consciente de que este le mentía constantemente para evitarle problemas y decepciones, para que el rubio no sufriera como él lo hiso.

Gilbert vio en silencio como Iván ahora se levantaba del frio suelo donde estuvo protegiendo el débil cuerpo del príncipe, envolviéndolo con su gran cuerpo. Gilbert le miró en silencio y su mirada se desvió a Kytrio que tomaba la mano de Yekaterina. Iván pasó por su lado, y viéndole de reojo como este salía de la habitación seguido por su hermano, volvió su vista a la rubia que le miraba con una radiante sonrisa. Se le acercó, al ver como ella le tendía algo. Estiró su mano derecha, donde la mugre y la sangre cubrían su pálida y cremosa piel que lo caracterizaba, con sumo cuidado la mujer depositó un objeto restándole importancia el estado de sus manos. Kytrio comenzó a tironear del agarre para volver, y la rubia solo le dedicó una sonrisa de aprecio hacia el príncipe, que en silencio abrió su palma observando un collar con una piedra de colores violetas, característicos de la familia Braginski.

La piedra comenzó a brillas y un suave Gracias se escuchó, seguido por la corriente de aire más helada, levantó la mirada viendo como Yekaterina era llevada y escoltada por Kytrio hacia al Porkytio.

Kytrio, el guardián de la muerte, le dedicó un gesto con la mano y el dolor por la herida en su brazo comenzó a disminuir. Luego ambos se sumergieron en la oscuridad, camino al Porkytio.

El lugar donde las almas duermen y descansan.

Al ver a Kytrio se tranquilizó un poco, sabiendo que Porkyo no estaba cerca, asegurándole una seguridad a quien alguna vez fue una dama de hielo del reino de Ormunm.

Salió del lugar, viendo como su hermano reanudaba el camino al ver a su hermano salir. En silencio, el de ojos rojos se le acercó a Iván que iba detrás de su hermano. Sin decir nada, tomó la fría mano del guerrero dejando el regalo entre su puño y apresuró su paso para alcanzar a su hermano. Unos metros más allá, ambos pararon para observar hacia atrás, donde Iván se mantenía en silencio observando la piedra violeta brillar entre sus manos junto con la que colgaba dentro de sus ropas.

Iván, sin decir nada siguió caminando. Aunque tuviera miles de preguntas ahora mismos se limitó a sonreír débilmente, evitando dejar salir las lágrimas salvajes. Los siguió, protegiendo a los hermanos que llevaban a Manuel, aquel que estuvo con él en un momento tan difícil hace un poco tiempo atrás, al que le debía más que la vida misma.

— ¡Por aquí, rápido! — Iván abrió la puerta del pasadizo oculto. Ludwig entró teniendo cuidado con el inconsciente Manuel, que sudaba frio y sus labios se mantenían morados y las venas comenzaban a marcarse de forma no natural alarmándolo. Gilbert con su espada decapitó a tres criaturas que intentaban llegar donde su hermano.

— ¡Y una mierda! — les gritó y una flecha se incrustó en su brazo derecho, como consecuencia del ataque sorpresa y su pequeño descuido observando a su hermano entrar al lugar, desprotegidos ambos hermanos sin armaduras que habían partido sin pensarlo dos veces a buscar al castaño.

Iván lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo adentro y en el proceso Gilbert tropezó, cayendo de culo. El mayor estiró su mano y el hielo no se hizo esperar por el suelo y rápidamente consumió a las criaturas en frente. Cerró la puerta luego de que su tarea estuvo lista, escuchando los cuerpos congelados caer al suelo se molían al caer al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Se acercó al albino que asintió— esa flecha...

Estiró su mano, con preocupación al ver los símbolos en la flecha que Gilbert sin titubear se arrancó.

—Ni una palabra a Manuel— Ludwig asintió resignado e Iván lo imitó— vamos

(...)

— ¡Oh no!— Feliciano rompió en llanto y su hermano de inmediato lo atrapó entre sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo. Ambos viendo a Ludwig llegar con su hermano en brazos— no, no, no

Caminó con desesperación hasta el rubio.

— Está bien— Gilbert palmeó la espalda de los gemelos—. Está vivo

Maximiliano se acercó a ellos mientras Alfred tendía un manto en el suelo donde Ludwig lo depositó con cuidado. Maximiliano de inmediato comenzó a chequear al castaño, su pulso, su respiración, los hematomas.

Los gemelos habían llegado hace más de una hora, cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Alfred que les indicó que su hermano estaba buscándolos. Los retuvieron, más bien Lovino a Feliciano quién como impulso intentó salir en busca de su mayor. El gemelo mayor se veía fatal, Antonio no volvía, no sabía nada de su abuelo y Manuel estaba afuera, la ansiedad lo mataba. Aun así se las arregló para mantener su rostro frío, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Abrazó a su hermano, repitiéndose de ser fuerte, ser fuerte por Feliciano, por Manuel, por su abuelo...

 _Por Antonio_.

Alfred suspiró caminando hacia Iván.

— Ven— susurró. Con los ojos muertos, el mayor miró en silencio como Alfred lo arrastraba a otro lugar lo más apartado de todo. Se sentó en el suelo y Alfred se inclinó acariciando su mejilla— no puedo darte muchas cosas, pero lo poquito que te puedo dar lo hago con amor, espero que sirva...

— Alfred— cerró los ojos al sentir el ya conocido calor en su cuerpo—. No es necesario

El rubio mordió su labio, tratando de no sollozar al escuchar la voz rota y cansada del caballero de hielo.

— Silencio— susurró y plantó un beso en su helada frente cubierta de mugre y sangre. No preguntó al ver el collar de Yekaterina colgando en sus enormes manos de quién alguna vez fue su amante.

Las lágrimas cayeron en silencio posible sus mejillas, agradeciendo el tacto amoroso y caliente del más ruidoso de los gemelos.

La noche transcurrió con angustia, lenta y tortuosa siendo que muchos madrugaron hasta la puesta de sol.

Y apenas las luces del sol salieron después de una noche lluviosa, roja y llena de cansancio, el rey anfitrión mandó a limpiar el castillo, asesinar a todas las criaturas que seguramente se resguardaban de la luz del día.

A pesar de la terquedad de Gilbert, se designó a seguir discutiendo con su hermano y se quedó a reposar por la herida de flecha.

El rey Francis en silencio se quitó el manto que lo protegía del frío y sus guardianes le observaron en silencio como cubria el pequeño cuerpo de Matthew que temblaba del frio. Depositó en silencio un beso en sus mejillas, levantó la mirada encontrando a Alfred con ojeras observando desde la distancia a su hermano. Sus miradas chocaron y Francis con una sonrisa asintió a la silenciosa petición del desamparado gemelo. Sin ocultar su creciente emoción, corrió tirando su cuerpo junto a su hermano abrazándolo con protección.

—Umh... Alfred— el menor se quejó despacito por el brusco actuar de su hermano

—Shhh...— solo lo hizo callar y ambos hermanos se fundieron en el calor ajeno, quedando en un profundo sueño. Con una sonrisa tan grande y reluciente que el rey de Ethor pensó que la volviera a apreciar después de todo lo que hizo alguna vez.

Volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose con Iván que hablaba en susurros con su rey.

—Lamento todo esto Iván— el nombrado negó con la cabeza con notorio cansancio

—Usted no tiene la culpa de nada mi rey— tragó con dificultad, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Yekaterina es parte de la familia, Iván, por lo cual se le hará un funeral digno en el reino de Ormunm. Será recordada por todos y amada por sus cercanos y familiares — posó una mano en su hombro, con el rostro tranquilo para no alterar al afectado guardián.

— Mi rey... — Iván con movimientos lentos dejó en las manos de Mikkael el collar de su hermana — ella...

"No lo hagas"

Ignoró la imagen de su hermana detrás del rey, llamándolo.

"Lo harás sufrir"

— Ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo

La voz de Natalia hizo suspirar a su hermano mayor.

Sí, Yekaterina estaba embarazada del rey con quien mantenía una relación con el rey. Iván sospechaba del estado de su hermana y solo lo confirmó cuando anunció la muerte de la mayor a su hermana Natalia, siendo lo uncido que alcanzó a entender entre los murmullos de la menor fue;

"—Debiste escucharme, ahora mi sobrino está muerto también"

Mikkel suspiro y en silencio sacó de su bolsillo el objeto que hizo a Iván sollozar nuevamente al reconocer su forma.

— Lo sospechaba — susurró viendo con dolor el anillo de compromiso entre sus dedos jugueteando nerviosos —. Pudo ser la madre más hermosa, la esposa perfecta, mi acompañante durante toda mi vida

Natalia desvió la mirada del hombre, viendo a su hermana llorando junto a él, acariciando su vientre con una mano y con la otra acariciando el anillo de compromiso de su amado tenía.

(...)

Lovino mordió su labio inferior, ahora sentado junto a la cama de Manuel en el cuarto acompañado por los hermanos de Euphor y su otro hermano, Feliciano.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? —Feliciano se separó del abrazo de Ludwig al escuchar a su hermano hablar — Siempre haciendo cosas tan... atrevidas

El menor se acercó a él y con un pequeño murmullo se sentó en los muslos de su hermano, abrazándolo y Lovino escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

— Solo podemos rezar para que despierte, está con un poco de fiebre pero Maximiliano lo trató correctamente — apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del mayor hundiendo sus manos en su pelo, dando calmadas acaricias —. El estará bien

Lovino sorbió su nariz sintiendo su pecho doler con inmenso dolor, su abuelo, Manuel, Antonio. El sentimiento de terror lo invadió y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas agriamente caían por sus mejillas. Gilbert se levantó de su lugar, y en silencio se colocó junto a los hermanos siendo seguido por el rubio.

— Despertará — susurró con su voz rasposa colocando una mano en el hombro del mayor de los gemelos quien sollozó aún más fuerte entre el pecho de su hermanito.

Feliciano, con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas hizo un puchero con sus labios, mirando a Ludwig quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

— ¡Señor Lovino, Feliciano! — todos giraron para ver a Joao en la puerta que habría abierto de forma precipitada — El... Antonio...

Su voz salió entrecortada, para luego morder su labio.

— Apareció

En la salida del cuarto, Gilbert ordenó a los soldados que se encontraban cuidar de Manuel, para luego salir corriendo detrás de los hermanos quienes perseguían con paso apresurado a Joao, el hermano de Antonio.

Bajaron, casi corriendo, incapaz de hacer pregunta alguna Lovino apretó la mano de su hermano que mantenían juntas, como siempre solían hacer. Ludwig les seguía con Gilbert a su lado, cada vez más ansiosos. Parecía ser una eternidad entre la habitación donde Manuel reposaba y el lugar donde se dirigían, con el tormento aun en la mente Lovino mordía su labio dejándolo sangrar.

— ¡Joao! — reconoció la voz de Alfred que llegó hasta ellos y el gemelo mayor sintió el corazón apretarse cada vez más— transfusión de sangre...

Sin más Joao entró en la habitación unos pasos más allá, escuchando unos pequeños gritos. Con las manos unidas los gemelos se asomaron para observar. Maximiliano pareciera tratar de controlar la situación viendo como Joao se hincaba junto a él arremangado su camisa, pero Lovino ignoró la voz de su hermano llamarlo cuando sus ojos conectaron con los esmeralda que le observaban con dolor.

Antonio estaba en el suelo gritando del dolor.

No entendía que estaba pasando, pero la desesperación creció abrumadora en su pecho, arrastrando los primeros pasos para posteriormente correr junto al mayor, soltando la mano de Feliciano.

— Duele... Duele...— su voz estaba eufórica, sus ojos llorando y sus labios entre abiertos de un color violeta.

Con las manos temblorosas, acarició el rostro del mayor quién le dedicó una mirada paciente, pero cargada de amor. Sus labios temblaron, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna se limitó a admirar el rostro del caballero, su caballero.

— Tenemos que sacarle el fragmento— por un momento desconectó su mirada para observar a Maximiliano que le dedicó una mirada cargada de amabilidad— ni la medicina ni el hechizo hicieron efecto, le dolerá pero si no lo saco algún órgano será perforado y eso no lo puedo tratar...

Pasó su lengua por sus labios, buscando algo para decir.

— Estás aquí— la voz del Antonio le hizo sollozar, asintiendo, Le sonrió— estás bien...

— Lo estoy, aquí estoy

— Feliciano... Él— intentó sentarse para buscar al menor nombrado pero con un grito de dolor dejó caer su cuerpo en el suelo otra vez

— Aquí estoy, aquí— el menor se colocó junto a su hermano, después de observar todo en silencio e hizo acto de presencia al escuchar su nombre— aquí estamos gracias a ti

El pareció satisfecho.

— Están bien...— susurró mirando al techo

— Sí, estamos bien— Feliciano beso la frente del guardián quién sonrió con fuerza

— Lovino...— su nombre salió con dolor pero cargada de amor

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podría ver tu sonrisa... Por favor?

Bajo la cabeza apretando sus labios, le dolía, el pecho le dolía porque se escuchaba como una despedida y él no estaba listo.

— Podrás verlas las veces que quieras, solo tienes que aguantar

— Rey Rómulo, rey...— se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo y Maximiliano se acercó a su rostro

— El rey Rómulo está siendo atendido también, no te preocupes

— Ve tú... Anda... Él está...

— Debo atenderte a ti, él está bien

 _Mentira_

Antonio quería gritarle que no mintiera, él había visto como se encontraba y lejos de estar estaba. Pero quedó en silencio cuando vio como el médico le dedicaba una mirada a los gemelos.

No había que abrir la boca.

— Él está bien...— susurró

— Lovino— el nombrado miró al médico que tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño cuchillo— debo sacarle un fragmento de diamante oscuro que tiene incrustado en el estómago

— Bien— su voz tembló un poco y miró a los ojos de Antonio— esto te dolerá Antonio

Él asintió.

— Puedo soportarlo, puedo...

— Claro que puedes— susurró besando los nudillos del mayor

— _Si una vez te encuentras perdido, llama mi nombre amor, iré a ti, a tu cantar..._

Feliciano comenzó a cantar, con la voz rota, cargada de amor, haciendo a Antonio cerrar los ojos.

— _Te protegeré de todo, de todo lo que nos rodea, yo soy tu caballero de ensueño... Yo seré quién te salve, así que solo llama mi nombre, amor, que volveré a ti..._

— Lovino... _**Te amo...**_

El nombrado sollozó al escuchar los gritos de Antonio cuando Maximiliano comenzó con la extracción.

— _El brillo de tus ojos me guiará, tus manos me sostendrá y tus pies me ayudarán a seguir... Así que solo llama a mi nombre, amor, que te amo y la vida te daré si así lo deseas..._

— Tu puedes, cariño, así...— llevó las manos de ojos esmeralda a su boca y las llenó de besos, ignorando el dolor al ser apretadas

— _Y volveré a tu cantar, a tu figura que deslumbra entre la oscuridad, la que me guía en el camino hacia el hogar..._

— Alfred, necesito que me ayudes acá— Maximiliano, con las manos ensangrentadas trataba de quitar aquel fragmento incrustado—. Mierda...

Miró como éste había ya comenzado su etapa de desarrollo, las raíces ya empezó a crecer.

— Necesito cortar las raíces, pero dolerá mucho— mordió su labio y vio a Gilbert que cerraba los ojos guiado por los gritos de Antonio—. Necesito a Manuel...— susurró

— ¡Parad!— Lovino sollozó al escuchar el grito de Antonio—. ¡Por el amor de Idonia, parad!

— Maximiliano... Maximiliano...—sacudió el hombro del médico— para, le haces daño

— No puedo, si paro lo mataré— mordió su labio nervioso—. Joder, Joao deja la transfusión y ayúdame

Los gritos incrementaron, era imposible para Maximiliano sacar el fragmento de diamante rojo de su estómago, las raíces negras ya estaban muy ligadas a sus órganos. Gilbert se apresuró a sostener al de ojos esmeraldas para evitar que se retorciera más de lo que hacía, Ludwig detuvo sus piernas que querían patear a cualquiera.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos...

Antonio arqueó su espalda, gritando de dolor cuando Maximiliano cortó una de las raíces más gruesas. Lovino lloró recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Feliciano que lo tomo de los brazos alejándolo del caballero.

— ¡Está aquí! — gritó —. El maldecido está aquí, debéis escapar, muerte... ¡debéis morir!

Antonio dejó de gritar y todos vieron en silencio como su cuerpo hacia peso muerto sobre el suelo. Las raíces adoptaron un color violeta, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y de su boca escurrió líquido negro.

— _La piedra roja que observa el cielo, maldice al mundo_ — Antonio pareció volver a respirar —. _Así que el mundo maldice el cielo_

— Manuel...

Gilbert se levantó rápidamente al ver al heredero mayor parado junto al cuerpo de Antonio. Sus ojos eran negros, su mano derecha estirada hacia el soldado y la izquierda abrazando su torso cubriendo una herida. Sus ojos recobraron su color propio.

— Salva a Antonio, Maxim...

El cuerpo cayó en el suelo, cansado de utilizar magia en un estado delicado.

El sol golpeó su rostro, entregándole vida al descendiente.

El sol sonreía con ganas al verlo con vida.

El sol esta en lo alto del cielo y las nubes le acompañaban en su estadía alegre.

 _ **FIN DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN**_


	9. Primer arco

_**Primer arco;**_ **‹** _ **Perlas de nieve›**_

 _Introducción_

Y en la oscuridad, observó el cielo donde las estrellas adornaban y brillaban, como si fuera especialmente para él. Con las manos llenas de tierra, los labios resecos, las lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas y la sangre escurriendo por la herida, sacó la perla de su bolsillo.

— Perla de nieve, por favor, protege a mis hijos— como si tuviera vida propia, el objeto comenzó a volar hasta una altura, admirando como el hombre caía de rodillas en el charco de sangre.

La perla de nieve cayó a su lado, perdiendo el brillo que le caracterizaba, cubriendo su forma esférica de sangre de quién alguna vez fue su señor.


	10. VIII

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, incapaz de ocultar su dolor, mirando al cielo suplicó.

\- Luna- la llamó con la voz desgarrada-. Por favor, te lo suplico...

Miró a la luna llena que le escuchaba paciente, como siempre, su vieja amiga que le resguardaba todos los secretos que traía consigo.

\- Se acerca, mi tiempo, está cerca, lo presiento...-se tiró sobre sus rodillas, alzó las manos al cielo y exclamó-. Por favor proteja a mis hijos y a ella, proteja a mi familia de este cruel destino que me espera. Solo, por favor, hazlo- observó la figura brillante frente a él, los ojos azules, el pelo blanco, la piel suave, ella estaba ahí viéndole con pena-. Solo pido esto, Luna, por favor que la aurora guie a mis hijos por un mejor camino.

Ella levó sus manos debajo de su mentón, ladeando su cabeza pareció hablar.

-Gracias...-él se levantó, casi arrastrándose hasta los pies de la mujer que le sonreía con tranquilidad-. Luna, te lo agradezco

-Unyan...

Manuel acariciaba la cabeza de Feliciano que lloraba contra sus piernas, dando pequeños hipidos y sorbiendo su nariz roja con su pequeño cuerpo temblando. Lovino por su lado recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor con la mirada perdida.

Maximiliano llegó junto con Daniel, quien traía una bandeja con comida y agua, en silencio la dejó en la mesa dedicando una reverencia cuando la mirada de Manuel se posó en él. Con algo de pereza, sacudió a sus hermanos quienes levantaron la cabeza exhaustos.

\- A comer- lea habló bajo, levantándose del suelo seguido por los gemelos.

Se sentaron en la mesa, esperando a Daniel que dejara el caldo de frutas frente a ellos. Manuel le dedicó una mirada cansada, agradeciendo en silencio. De paso cerró las ventanas abiertas, viendo el cálido sol de la tarde, como el cielo aún mantenía algunas nubes y el frío que abundaba las tierras del reino de Ethor.

\- Yo...- la voz de Feliciano llamó su atención, con débil y quebrada voz habló-. No tengo hambre

Manuel lo ignoró, comenzando a comer y con gesto apuntó al plato de Lovino y este comenzó a comer.

\- Come- le dijo de forma cansada viendo el plato intacto.

\- Hermano yo no puedo- bajó la mirada, tragando duro tratando de hacer desaparecer el sentimiento de ahogamiento.

\- No te estoy preguntando si puedes- señaló- te estoy diciendo que comas

Maximiliano levantó la mirada al escuchar el tono brusco de Manuel, suspiró junto con Daniel a su lado y volvió su vista a los documentos que leía, los documentos médicos de Antonio y el rey.

\- Manuel- Lovino mordió su labio al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano y este le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Frotó sus manos contra su ropa, sintiendo la ansiedad carcomerse su interior, no podía ir contra su hermano.

\- Feliciano, come- el nombrado bajó aún más la mirada negando con la cabeza-. ¡He dicho que comas!

El grito, el golpe en la mesa y el sonido de los cubiertos cayendo de la mesa hicieron al menor sollozar.

\- Deja de llorar-Feliciano cubrió su boca, ahogándose en el proceso. Lovino mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo sus manos temblar, sintiendo el picar de la garganta y el nudo en su estómago. Manuel apartó los puños, golpeando nuevamente el mueble-. ¡He dicho que pares!

Daniel saltó en su lugar, mientras Maximiliano miraba con empatía al mayor de los hermanos. Sabía que estaba afectado aun, cansado después de utilizar magia, después de salvar la vida a Antonio, aquello era un esfuerzo sobre humano. Manuel respiró con fuerza, sintiéndose con estrés, si su hermano no comía no tendría fuerzas, y lo que más necesitaba ahora es que estuvieran bien, ambos. Pero cegado por la necesidad de cuidarlos, ignoró el miedo que le provocaba. Cuando Feliciano comenzó a respirar y temblar cada vez más fuerte, Lovino casi con pánico se acercó a él antes de que su cuerpo colapsara y cayera al piso. Ahí, cuando Lovino le miró a los ojos con furia, Manuel pudo observar lo que su ceguera obsesión con sus hermanos no le permitió ver con claridad.

\- Veneciano...- se levantó, rodeando la mesa para acercarse a su hermano menor, este tembló más fuerte contra los brazos de Lovino, ambos en el suelo.

Manuel quiso llorar al ver el pánico en sus ojos.

\- Feliciano, Feliciano...- se arrodilló frente a sus dos hermanos, Lovino hizo fuerza ante la petición de Feliciano lo soltara. No, Manuel no debía tocar a Feliciano después de hacerlo llorar. - Hermanito...

Pero ambos eran sus hermanitos, Manuel era la guarida de los gemelos, sin él ellos no existían, tenían la insana necesidad de su brazos, de sus besos cuando ellos pretendían dormir, necesitan aquellas acaricias de amor que reemplazaban a sus difuntos padres.

\- Fratello...- Feliciano miró con pena cuando Manuel bajó la cabeza, con pesar. - No llores Fratello

Había algo que ni Feliciano y Lovino podían soportar y eran las lágrimas de Manuel.

\- Está bien, está bien - Feliciano atrajo a su hermano y besó su cabeza -. Estamos bien - Lovino por su parte se limitó a observar, viendo el rostro sombrío de su hermano, y como entre sus labios morados susurraba Lo siento. No podían odiarlo, no podían odiar a quien siempre los apoyó, cuidó y salvó.

\- Está bien, te perdonamos, lo hacemos

\- Mamá, Manuel no ha comido desde hace tres días

\- Déjalo, así dejará de molestar - la mujer volteó a ver a Lovino, mientras le sonreía -. Recuerda que no debes acercarte a él, ¿está bien? está enfermo y eso no es bueno para ti mi pequeño

Manuel se refugió en los brazos de sus hermanos, quienes le devolvían a la realidad, la imagen de su padre desapareció de su mente.

\- No eres como él- se repitió. No debía ser como él

Porque no lo era

El salón rojo estaba envuelta en las voces de la gente. Gente del pueblo había ido al lugar después del ataque, tratando de comprender qué sucedía y la noticia de que el rey Rómulo fue herido corrió al rededor del reino, seguramente hasta el momento la noticia había recorrido hasta el rincón más extremo del continente. Los reyes y la reina estaban sentados a lo largo, mientras escuchaban a los representantes de la corte del pueblo hablar.

\- Por favor, orden- el rey anfitrión exclamó por sobre el ruido.

\- Sugiero atacar los pueblos malditos- los gritos de apoyo no tardaron en llegar cuando uno de los representantes habló-. Ir a sus pueblos bárbaros y atacar con la misma crueldad con la que han osado a atacar a las familias reales, ¡Una vergüenza!

\- Debemos darle fin a estas criaturas salvajes- acotó otro. Ludwig miró a su hermano mayor, que con el rostro frío como todos los líderes poseían, observaban con seriedad a las personas-. ¡Llegó la hora de conquistar sus tierras y adquirirlas a las santas tierras de los reinos!

\- ¿Puedo añadir algo?- el ruido cesó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del príncipe Mathew que se encontraba detrás de su padre, miró con detenimiento a todos y habló-. Hay criaturas inocentes en aquellos pueblos, ¿Planean dañar a niños, mujeres y ancianos por venganza? ¿No nos haría eso tan primitivos como solemos etiquetarlos?

\- Si me disculpa, príncipe Matthew, ellos han atacado a su familia, a los descendientes, a los reyes y a la reina Alicia ¿No deben, entonces, pagar por sus crímenes?

Cuando Matthew iba a replicar Francis los tomó de la mano, negando con la cabeza.

\- No vale la pena, eso lo terminaremos decidiendo nosotros

\- Respecto al tema del rey de Estur será tratado entre sus descendientes, evitaremos tocar el tema- Burkharn habló claro desde su lugar.

\- Su majestad- un hombre se levantó desde su lugar, al estar arrodillado todo el tiempo, para hablar claro para su majestad-. Sugiero que el tema debería ser tratado entre los reyes de los ocho reinos

\- ¿Subestimas a los descendientes?- el hombre negó rápidamente ante la pregunta de la reina del reino oscuro.

\- Hablo de que los tres príncipes están pasando por un momento delicado, ¿No sería apropiado alguna guía para sus decisiones?

\- Para tu información el abuelo aún no muere- Lovino apareció en las puertas del salón, caminando junto con sus hermanos con elegancia digna de un príncipe. El hombre se arrodilló ante la presencia de los descendientes mostrando el respeto que le tenía-. Así que si callas, perdonaremos tu ofensa

Sin añadir nada mal el trío de hermanos se encaminó al lugar que le correspondía bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Manuel se sentó en el lugar de su abuelo mientras que sus hermanos se colocaban detrás de él, en silencio absoluto.

\- Retírense todos, los reyes y la reina Alicia debemos comenzar con la charla- los representantes parecieron quejarse, pero con una mirada fría del rey anfitrión bastó para que bajasen la cabeza.

\- Si, su majestad- se retiraron en silencio dejando como único sonido sus pasos y finalmente la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos.

\- Llamen al médico real- ordenó a los guardias que instantáneamente confirmaron su orden y se retiraron-, ¿Cómo se encuentran príncipes?

\- Hemos descansado lo suficiente, gracias por preguntar rey anfitrión- Lovino respondió. Burkhard asintió, llevó una mano a su mentón rascando levemente. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Máximo seguido de Kiku con la respiración agitada, ambos se acomodaron frente a los asientos de las realezas del continente dedicando una reverencia.

\- Mis altezas- Máximo exclamó-, me han avisado de vuestro llamado, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

\- Manuel- Burkhard le llamó y el castaño dirigió sus ojos a él-, quiero preguntarle al médico real sobre la situación de tu abuelo, si no te molesta y los resultados de su búsqueda

Manuel respiró fuerte y se mantuvo quieto sus hermanos detrás de él se miraron entre sí asintiendo levemente, Lovino se inclinó hasta el oído de su hermano mayor y colocó su mano para evitar que leyesen sus labios. Cuando se separó Manuel tomó la palabra.

\- Médicos reales, tienen la autorización de comunicar los resultados encontrados de la situación del rey- levantó la cabeza dando un aire de elegancia, superioridad y arrogancia. Kiku se acercó a su compañero y le susurró al oído, Máximo cerró los ojos cansados y asintió.

\- Lo que voy a reportar ante vosotros, altezas, es de requiere máxima discreción tanto a ustedes, señorías, y los guardias y soldados presentes- Manuel observó cómo Alicia llamaba a Arthur para que se acercase a susurrarle algo. Las altezas se miraron entre sí, los desentiendes de Burkhard, Gilbert y Ludwig se miraron con preocupación, Gilbert esperó lo peor.

-Adelante- las palabras de Lovino llamó la atención de los presente y él se mantuvo firme mientras que apretaba la mano de su hermano gemelo detrás del asiento donde estaba su hermano mayor.

\- Como usted ordene- Máximo tomó aire-, el rey se encuentra en un estado delicado de sueño profundo, está débil, bastante. Pero lo más preocupante es la cuchilla con la cual le hirieron- Kiku sacó la daga envuelta en una tela blanca manchada de sangre, Máximo la tomó y se la mostró a los presentes.

\- Es una Daga de Gyto- Kiku miró a Máximo y añadió-, es una daga especial para maldiciones

Feliciano frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de su hermano, Manuel cerró los ojos sabiendo que había algo más, lo presentía en su corazón y el terror le ganó por unos instantes, si algo sucedía él no seguiría con vida, no si pierde a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Puede explicar precisamente que maldición está sobre el rey?- Kiku apretó sus manos ante la pregunta de Manuel.

\- Una maldición de la enfermedad de Katro, el rey está infectado- Manuel cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho, esto era terrible y aun presentía que lo peor aún no se lo decían-, la enfermedad de Katro se originó en los tiempos de guerra, una peste donde el portador se pudre lentamente o rápidamente empezando por sus extremidades, hasta que su interior deje de fusionar correctamente y muera por algún fallo de su sistema principal... Señor...

Manuel bajó la mirada y la tensión de la habitación recayó en sus hombros sintiéndose cansado de pronto, enfermo y con la desesperación creciendo en su interior, y preguntó-; Eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

\- El tema que la daga de Gyto tiene otra particularidad de poder maldecir- Máximo tomó la palabra en el silencioso salón-, su maldición por quien sea que lo haya convocado es fuerte, casi incurable. Pero hay un detalle más, mi señor Manuel. Es una maldición sanguínea, no sólo está infectado ahora mismo el rey, sino que también usted y los príncipes Lovino y Feliciano

Estaba dicho.

Estaban malditos.

Perdón cualquier error y el tiempo que me demoré en actualizar, no sé si dejé en claro que Kiku también es un médico y que Máximo es cuba, pero después de no haber escrito en un tiempo se me revolvieron todos los personajes.

(Tampoco me acuerdo si utilicé Máximo o Maximiliano para cuba :( ahí lo corregiré pero no encuentro en que capitulo lo presenté)

Vota y comenta 3


End file.
